The Little Issue
by chem-mom-of-3
Summary: Bella is ready to start graduate school, but first she wants to change one thing and needs a plastic surgeon for that. Edward is the plastic surgeon, but will he agree to what Bella wants? What can he do to make her see herself more clearly? AH/Canon
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first adventure into writing anything. I am a science person for goodness sakes! I discovered Twilight last August (2009), discovered fanfiction Feb 2010 and have become addicted to both.  
This is a story that came to me and began writing itself, in my head. I needed to get it out so that I could think of other things. I already have the first few chapters written, again, in my head.  
I hope this does not turn too emotional, but I can tell you I believe in 2 things: Canon couples (except Jake & Renesmee) and HEA!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but they do own me. I am just hoping to put them into some unique situations.

**The Little Issue**

**Bella is ready to start graduate school, but first she wants to change one thing and needs a plastic surgeon for that. Edward is the plastic surgeon, but will he agree to what Bella wants? What can he do to make her see herself more clearly? AH/ Canon**

**Prologue**

**A Sunday in March in Arizona**

I sit at my desk staring at the 4 letters in front of me. Damn it! It was time to make a decision. Today was the day for the indecision to end.

I picked up the letters, my notebook, and added them to my laptop bag, grabbed my keys and left.

I arrived at the library a short time later.

"I can do this." I told myself. Which one first though? How do I decide when I don't even have it in me to choose which one to look up first?

As I walked past the tables towards the library periodicals section, my eyes fall on a paper sitting on a table.

_The Seattle Times_

Well I guess that is a sign of where to start. I set my belongings down, open my bag and place everything neatly around me. I power up my computer, open the correct letter, and turn my notebook to the page labeled "Seattle, WA."

I have already summarized my offer, the cost of living information, transportation data, and information about the graduate school. This is my own way of trying to be logical about this. Other pages are titled "Atlanta, GA," "Durham, NC," and "Chicago, Il."

I open the Sunday paper on the table to the _Classifieds_. I have the computer on and a Google map open showing the University of Washington at Seattle. I don't have a clue as to the city's layout, so this is my only indication of where these streets are. I have to be close to the University so that I can walk to campus or take public transit. Walking is preferred though, but it does rain there quite a bit.

The Apartments section is long and all the abbreviations take some getting used to. I have always lived in campus housing, so finding an apartment of my own is a new adventure. My eyes are drawn to an ad for a sublet of a 1 bedroom, 1 bath near the campus for only $950 per month. This is much lower than most others and worries me some. The contact information says to call Rose and lists her number.

I jot down the information under my apartments heading and leave room to add more information once I can talk to her. I add a few more possibilities to my notebook.

Once I have grown tired of my "apartment hunt," I start to read through the paper. I am hoping this gives me some feel for the city. Since it is the Sunday edition, the paper is rather large. I skip over the Sports and turn instead to the _Life_ section. On the second page I see the article that makes Seattle my decision.

_A New Kind Cosmetic Surgery Practice_

I am usually not one that believes too much in signs, but the paper lying out for me, the apartment ad that seemed to be made for my budget, and now the last piece of the puzzle, a plastic surgeon.

As I read through the article, I know that this man must be my doctor. He is relatively new, only practicing for 2 years, and specializes in treating accident and crime victims. Even though I am neither, I want a compassionate doctor.

The only picture shows his back as he is talking to or treating a young boy who had been burned in a car accident. They have quoted him some, but the quotes seem disjointed. Almost like someone edited out most of what he says.

What he does say that sticks out to me is "I became a doctor to help my patients. I know that this field is my calling because not only do I get to help them physically but after the procedures, they have a new self-confidence and are on their way to healing both externally and internally."

I add the information on Doctor Edward Cullen, MD to my notebook, power down my computer, and gather my things to leave. I need to make a few calls soon in order to make sure this all works out.

As I sit down on my bed, I flip my phone open and type in the number that I recorded in my notebook. On the 3rd ring, I hear "What!"

"Excuse me." I reply. "Is this Rose?"

"Well, if it's not, then some asshole stole my fucking phone. Didn't they?" An angry female voice replies.

I am starting to doubt that the signs meant anything and am at loss of what to say. I don't usually cuss and am not used to be cussed at, especially by a stranger over the phone.

"Hello? Are you still there?" She asks. "What is it that you want? It better be good since you are calling me so early."

"Early?" I ask. "It is almost noon."

"Look, I don't keep the same hours on the weekends as you obviously. So just talk to me so that I can get back to bed." She says in an irritated fashion.

"O…K." I mumble. "Well… I was looking at the _Seattle Times_ this morning and saw your ad for an apartment for sublet. I am looking into graduate school at the University of Washington and need a place to live. Is your place still available? Can you tell me more about it?"

"Oh! I am so sorry. I almost forgot about that. Between the wedding, my courses, and planning the move I forgot that my fiancé put out the ad" she responded, sounding much more calmly.

"Yes, I can see how you would be distracted by all of that." I respond.

"Yes, the apartment is still available. I believe today is the first day the ad ran. You sure are eager!" She states. "Anyway, it is a 1 bedroom, 1 bath, with a remodeled kitchen. My future sister-in-law and mother-in-law insisted on decorating this place, so it is pretty nice. It is only about 700 square feet, but that's plenty of space for just you and your boyfriend, if you have one."

"No, it is just me. I am finishing up college and am moving on all by myself." I reply, a little apologetically. "But it sounds great. I have been living on-campus for 4 years, so 700 square feet and a kitchen are like a wet dream to me."

What did I just say? What is wrong with me?

Rose begins laughing.

"Look, why don't I send you some photos and information about the area and you can call me back. Since you are the first to call, I will put you at the top of the list of potential renters. We can talk some more later, once you have the information and I have had more sleep. By the way, what is your name?"

"Bella Swan," I respond.

We exchange email addresses and she says that she is adding my phone number to her contact information. I let her know that I will call her before supper tonight. We arrange a time and I wait for the email.

About 30 minutes later, I am looking through the photos of a perfect apartment for me. It turns out that it is only about 2 blocks north of the main part of the Seattle campus on 15th Avenue. Even though the science buildings are further south on campus, it seems like an ideal location.

The apartment building is a three story brick building with large windows in the living rooms. Rose's apartment is beautiful. Hardwood floors, walk-in closet, modern kitchen with stainless appliances and a built in table to eat at, remodeled bathroom, and lovely colored walls: grey kitchen, red bedroom, ivory living room and bathroom. There is even storage in the basement, although I have nothing to store.

This is the place. It is screaming at me to move in. My first apartment! How am I going to wait until 5:30 to call Rose back? Don't I have anything else to do?

I pull out my textbooks and class notes and begin working on my assignments for the upcoming week, trying with great difficulty to concentrate on each subject. But it is hard to think about my Science and Technology courses or Medicinal Chemistry or even my English Romanticism course.

What was I thinking a few years ago when I decided on so many minors with the Biochemistry major?

Maybe this was part of my problem with my social life, or lack there of. How can you have a social life when you are taking 18-21 semester hours of courses each semester translating into 24-30 contact hours when you include laboratory courses, working as a teaching assistant, and trying to maintain a high GPA so you won't lose your honor's scholarship and can get into graduate school?

But it paid off, didn't it? I am a few months away from graduating Magna Cum Laude from Arizona State University with a major in Biochemistry with a concentration in Medicinal Chemistry. On top of that I will complete my minors in English Literature and Science, Technology, & Society. I am an honor's student with very little student loans to pay back, a rather large savings account for something special, and I got accepted into each graduate school I applied to. But…at what cost? I am alone.

Before I can let myself become sucked into self-loathing over the lack of attention from the male population, I notice that it is now 5:30.

I pick up the phone and call Rose about the apartment.

She answers with a pleasant, "Hello Bella! You are punctual."

"This is a rather important phone call, so I didn't want to keep you waiting." I reply. "Plus, I have been anxious all day. I think I made up my mind about 10 minutes after I got your email."

"And what is that decision might I ask?" Rose says.

"I would love to sublet you apartment, if we can come to some agreement on the logistics. You know, rent, time period, furniture…" I hesitantly answer.

"Well, I am not doing this to make money off of anyone, but I need to at least cover the monthly cost of the place. With the mortgage, fees, and taxes, $950 would be my out of pocket expenses. I know you mentioned graduate school and that you will be alone, is this too much for you?" She asks.

"No, I have looked at my budget. Since I am going into the sciences area, I will receive a monthly stipend for being a teaching assistant and my tuition is paid for. I do not have a car or any other extraneous expenses; so I should have no problem covering that amount. What are the terms of your lease, your wishes about the space, and time frame for moving? I would like to be in Seattle by June."

"OK, I have lots of questions for you too, but first I will answer yours one at a time. First, I am a non-smoker and prefer that anyone in the apartment is also a non-smoker. I don't mind if you paint or hang anything on the walls, as long as you can repair any holes before you move out. I don't need most of this furniture because my fiancé and I have already bought new furniture for our new place. So if you want, I can leave it all or none of it. And finally, I am getting married at the end of May and can have the place ready for you to move in by June 1st." Rose responded in a continuous stream of words before finally taking a breath.

"Wow, I knew I focused on your ad for a reason. That all sounds perfect! I don't smoke, don't know anyone in Seattle yet but can make sure no one smokes when they come over. I loved all your colors and have no furniture so if you want to leave yours, I will be sure to treat it with care. I am finishing up school here in May and can move anytime after graduation. I want to spend the summer there getting myself ready for graduate school. "

"Well, I will have someone write up a lease agreement and mail it to you this week. I will need your mailing address, but we will just say for now that the apartment is rented, the lease agreement will be a technicality." Rose says. I can almost hear her smiling over the phone when she adds, "Now can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure?" I say, although it comes out more as a question.

"You said you are alone and know no one. Why would you come here then? Won't you be lonely? And what is your area of science? I am graduating as a mechanical engineer specializing in automotive engineering."

"That is impressive Rose." I answer, before beginning to answer her questions.

"Yes I will be alone, but I am OK with that. Everyone I know is moving on to other places, but isn't that what you are supposed to do after college?" I respond, trying to sound confident. "Besides, my dad lives in Forks so this will be closer to him than I have been since I was little. He will be thrilled to have me in the same state.

"I am graduating with a major in Biochemistry but concentrated on Medicinal Chemistry. The University of Washington has a great interdisciplinary program in Medicinal Chemistry. They have offered me a nice stipend and a first year bonus grant, so I would be crazy to turn it down, although I did have nice offers from Duke, Georgia Tech, and The University of Chicago too. But today was decision day and with your help I made my decision, so thanks." I respond.

"Your welcome, I guess. But I could help in more ways than with an apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I will still be in the city and know lots of people our age. I would love to meet up with you. Introduce you around. I think you would fit in nicely. This place can be scary sometimes if you are alone, especially if you don't know the area." Rose states. "And if you are single like you said, I even know the perfect guy, aside from my fiancé that is. He is my fiance's …"

"Stop there please." I stammer. "I am not ready for all that help just yet. The apartment is enough for now. I have some things to take care of this summer, but I have to do them _alone_. If I can take a rain check on your offer, I may be ready once I get settled and start school."

"Are you sure Bella? You could always come to my wedding or my soon to be sister-in-law's engagement party in June. Both of those would give us a chance to meet with no expectations on my part. Or we could just meet for drinks somewhere."

"Look, let me think about all that. You are being so sweet right now and today has been full of lots of new information. I need to focus on finishing school here, now that I know what direction I am heading in that is. We can keep in touch and make some plans, OK?"

"Sounds great, Bella. I could use a new face around me. I have been around my fiancé and his family since we were kids. I love them all, but we need some new blood, so to speak." Rose responds. "You have a great week. Send me your mailing address and I will mail you the lease. I will email you once it is in the mail and we can coordinate our moves more closely. Now I better go before Emmett starts trying to eat the countertop. That man stays hungry!"

I decide Emmett must be the fiance. With final goodbyes and my agreeing to stay in touch and think about the blind date, I close my phone and shut my eyes.

I am trying to imagine myself, my new self, in Rose's apartment. Can I really be getting ready to do this?

With just a few phone calls tomorrow, I hope the answer to that will be a yes! The first call to my dad to tell him I am coming to Washington state, the second call to the graduate school at the University of Washington, and the final call to the office of Doctor Edward Cullen, MD for a consultation appointment to become the new me.

**Meanwhile in Seattle the same day**

I can't believe it! What a self-righteous thing to do? Who do I think I am? How could I have agreed to this? My intent in opening my practice was to focus on my patients and no matter how the article is written, it seems like the focus is more on me.

I throw the paper down on the coffee table, lay my head back, and pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I know it is a nervous habit, but it seems to help calm me down.

Just as I am about to drift off to sleep, my cell phone rings. I glance down and sigh as I see the caller ID. I had almost let this episode pass out of my system, but here it comes again.

"Hello, sister dear. What can I do for you?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Oh Edward! Did you read it? Wasn't it great? This will work just as planned. Everything is perfect." Alice chirps into the phone.

I sit there quietly for a few moments, completely confused. Just as confused as I was when she suggested that I agree to have an article written about my medical practice. How that little pixie even knew someone wanted to write one about me, I didn't know.

She seems to have the ability to know what is coming before it happens. She gets these ideas and over time we have all learned to just go with it. This time though, I don't see where it is all leading and she is not offering any hints to me.

I let out a sigh. "Alice, are you sure we read the same article? How can this be great? I seem like a pompous ass. I want to help people, but they edited me so terribly that I come across as in it for my own gratification."

"Edward, you are so silly. You needed exposure and to be noticed by the right person, I mean people. I can tell you that because of this article, good things are just around the corner. Trust me. You know I am only looking out for your best interests."

I have no idea what people she is referring to, but assume that there is no need to argue, so I let it go, for now.

"Alice, my practice is busy. My patients are happy with their results. I don't feel like things aren't good." I respond.

"Well, all that is good, but now things are on the verge of being great! You just have to be open to what presents itself. Please be sure to do that, please Edward."

She is practically begging me for something, although I don't know what, and it makes my head begin to ache. I have to get off the phone before this gets worse.

"Anything you say Alice. I know you love me, but I still don't see the point of this. I will trust you though, not to have steered me in the wrong direction. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to go. I have to get a good night's sleep."

"Thanks Edward. I know you are just saying that, but you will see. Maybe not this week or even this month, but that article will change your life! I have to go too. I have a party to plan and call Rose about her wedding. See you this week. Remember we have a lunch date on Friday." She prattles off and hangs up before I have a chance to answer her again.

I don't know what she is referring to, but know enough to just go with it. I will find out eventually; however, according to Alice, it may not be any time soon.

Maybe when I see her Friday I will be able to get an idea of what she is up to. While she has ideas about what is to come, I am pretty good at reading people. I will have to use this to my advantage; I don't like surprises, especially if they are going to lead to life changing events.

Just a few more days, and maybe I will be out of the dark on whatever Alice is cooking up.

So what do you think? I already have the first few chapters outlined and will begin typing them up soon. Let me know if you have any  
suggestions, but be nice. This is my first.

I need a Beta if anyone wishes to volunteer!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1:  Dispersion Forces

**The Little Issue**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight rights. I just own a few Twilight books.**

**Thanks to all who read the Prologue. If you read, please review and let me know what you think. Tell others about my little story if you like it. That's how I have found all of my favorites.**

**Stayed tuned to the end of the chapter for some of my recommendations. I am starting with the favorite stories that are complete or almost complete.**

A reminder of who I am: Chemistry instructor by day, married mom of 3 children ages 6, 4, 1. Closet fan fiction addict. This is my first attempt at writing a story. I will promise not too much angst, all canon, and HEA. So although you know what to expect in the end, I hope the journey to get there is worth it.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Dispersion Forces**

** Definition: Weakly attractive forces between electrically neutral molecules in close proximity.  
**

** (What Bella has felt for all the guys she has encountered thus far.)**

**Friday March 26, 2010**

**BPOV**

I had intended to make this call on Monday, but I soon realized that I didn't know enough about my timeline for moving and graduate school starting to even schedule an appointment.

As I made my way into my dorm room after my Eng Lit class, I went to my desk and pulled out my "research" notebook. There on the Seattle page was Dr. Cullen's office number.

I was ready for this, so I nervously dialed the number. I was hoping that his office hadn't closed yet for the weekend or for lunch. I checked my watch and it was just a few minutes before noon.

On the 2nd ring, a chipper female voice answered, "Midnight Sun, Alice speaking."

"Hello, Alice. I was calling to make an appointment with Dr. Cullen."

"Well, you called the right place. That is, if you want an appointment with Edward Cullen and not Carlisle Cullen?"

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Carlisle is the dad, and Edward is the son. Carlisle is a neurosurgeon. You don't sound like you need a neurosurgeon though, so I assume you called the right Cullen." She answered.

I wasn't really sure what to say. This conversation was going off track quickly. I just wanted an appointment, but now I was learning about Dr. Cullen's family tree.

"Yes, I do believe my nerves and brain are fine at the moment, although trying to finish up all my classes and senior research is taking its toll." I replied.

"Yes, I am in the same place. Plus I am planning my wedding and helping plan my brother's wedding." She responded.

What was with all the weddings? First Rose mentioned hers and her fiancé's sister's wedding. She was finishing college and getting married and it seemed that Dr. Cullen's receptionist was also in on the same plan.

This line of thought was re-enforcing my need to make a change so that I could one day have a love life.

"Miss, are you still there?" Alice asked.

"Oh sorry, it's Bella by the way. I was just thinking about my big move, which brings me to the appointment I was wanting. I need to see if it is possible to schedule a consultation appointment for the beginning of June."

"What kind of consultation do you want to schedule Bella?"

"Well, I am interested in an augmentation." I whispered back.

"Augmentation? You mean you want boobs? Don't you like the ones you have?" She responded loudly.

Who was this woman? This was a plastic surgeon's office wasn't it?

"Yes, I want to have a bigger chest. And no I don't like the ones I have mainly because they are almost non-existent!"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't trying to pry or anything, but Dr. Cullen doesn't usually schedule those kinds of appointments. How did you find out about him?"

"Well, I was reading the _Seattle Times_ on Sunday trying to find an apartment to sublet and saw the article written about him. I was also going to look for a plastic surgeon, but once I saw the article I got the feeling that he was the doctor for me." I answered.

"Of course, I knew it was you! And you are right he is definitely the one for you. I mean, the doctor for you."

What was she talking about? This conversation was just beyond what I expected. How much talking does it take to make an appointment?

"Look, I am not sure what you are talking about when you say 'I knew it was you!' I haven't met anyone in Seattle, unless you count talking to the girl I will be renting an apartment from.

"I know the article mentioned that Dr. Cullen works with crime and accident victims but does he do any other kinds of procedures? He is board certified right?" I asked.

"Yes, he is certified. He had to learn all of the procedures during his residency and training. It may have been awhile since he did this kind of plastic surgery, but I know he has done reconstructive implants on breast cancer survivors. You will have to talk to him yourself to come to agreement on what he is willing to do for you Bella."

Her response in theory sounded well, but something in the way she said _what he is willing to do for you Bella _seemed off. I shrugged because I was getting used to the weirdness of this conversation.

"So, you think he is willing to see me then?" I asked, hopefully.

"Of course, he will be thrilled when he meets you. Let me open his schedule. When are you coming to town?"

"Well, I can move into my apartment on May 26th. The owner is getting married the weekend before that and wants to have it cleaned or something before that. I am not working this summer, so anytime after Memorial Day will be great for me."

"How about the day after Memorial Day, Tuesday, June 1st? Do you want morning or afternoon? I have found that right after a doctor's lunch break is often the best time. That way you aren't stuck behind a bunch of delayed appointments, you'd be first in line and all the suckers after you might end up waiting if you take too long with Dr. Cullen."

This woman was not your usual receptionist, I could tell. Suckers? Taking too long with Dr. Cullen?

"After lunch sounds perfect, what time would that be?"

Alice gave me the time and said that she added my name to the appointment program on the computer. She said someone would call me to remind me of the appointment so I needed to leave her my cell phone number.

With a pleasant goodbye and a promise from Alice to see me when I arrived in Seattle, I closed my phone.

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. That phone call had not gone as planned. It seemed that Alice was saying more than what she said. She almost sounded like she had expected my call or something.

After replaying the conversation in my head again, I decided I was thinking too much about everything. Of course a receptionist expects you to call for an appointment; they make appointments all day long.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**May 2010**

I sprinted back to my dorm room, watching the ground so that I wouldn't trip. I didn't normally run this fast, but I was too excited and the adrenaline of this needed to be burned off somehow.

As I ran up the stairs to the 4th floor, I nearly fell on the last step. I was laughing hysterically by the time I entered my room.

"What is so funny? And why are you panting like that?" Angela asked.

"I am done! We are done! Aren't you ecstatic Ange?" I yelled.

"Bella, of course I am, but when I see you so out of breath, I get worried. You aren't the most graceful person I know. Do you really want to end up in the ER tonight instead of out celebrating?"

"Celebrating? What do you have planned? You know I don't go out much. It's just not my thing."

"Bella, you are done now. You just admitted that. You can't use the studying or work excuse tonight. We are just going to go down to this little pub with Ben and some of his friends. You can even wear jeans and a t-shirt and put your hair in a ponytail. As long as you come!"

"Alright, I will come with you, but Mike won't be there will he? I think an encounter with him will ruin my good mood."

"You know he is Ben's roommate. How can we not invite him? You have managed to stay away from his clutches so far; I think tonight won't be any different." She assured me. "Look I need to meet up with Ben for supper, but I'll be back after that so we can walk to the pub together, OK?"

"Sure Ange, I will see you in a little while. I have some things to do around here. I'll meet you back here around 8:00."

"Bye Bella. And hey, don't worry about tonight. You will do fine. And remember, if you get what you want in Seattle, you will have to begin getting used to guys that you don't like hitting on you all the time. Just consider 4 years of Mike as good practice."

"Gee thanks, Ange." I said as she walked out the door.

I looked around at the room I had shared with Angela this past year and sighed. In a few more days, I wouldn't have a roommate. I would be heading to a new city where the only person I knew was Rose. I wandered if I would be lonely.

I hadn't planned much for the summer. I figured that if I had the procedure completed by mid-June, I would need a few weeks to recover. I had been fortunate to never have had surgery before, but I knew from all my broken bones and stitches that I received over the years that I was a pretty fast healer.

The procedure. Was I really ready for this new me? I mean, I had been saving for 4 years, forgoing the spring break trips, shopping sprees, and trips to restaurants. I didn't even own a car. All of these sacrifices so that I would finally look like a woman, not a plain girl not yet completing puberty.

But now I had more than $10,000 in the bank and was willing to give it to Dr. Cullen if he gave me what I wanted most.

What I wanted most.

I drifted off to sleep with those thoughts and woke just before 7:30 feeling like I had just dreamed something important, but couldn't remember it at all.

I jumped up and went to our suite bathroom to take a quick shower. I was just drying my hair when I heard Angela enter the room. When I turned to see her, she had an odd look on her face.

"What is it Ange? Is everything OK?" I asked.

"Bella, everything is fine. I have just been thinking about earlier and wanted to talk some. Is that OK?"

"Sure." I answered, but not really positive I wanted to agree to this.

"It's just that I have watched you for 4 years now Bella and I don't think you really know how others see you. I don't want you to go off to Seattle by yourself thinking that you are not desired by men and end up spending all of you money chasing a dream that could turn out to be a nightmare."

"Angela, we have had this same conversation in the past. I know what others see, and it sure isn't me. I want this for me, not for someone else. I want to feel desirable, but I also want what you and Ben have. I don't want just some random guy to hit on me, then take me home and let him touch me. I know what I am doing. I have put so much thought into this, not to mention 4 years of savings." I plead.

"But Bella, your guy wants you, not fake boobs. If it is the right guy, then when he looks at you, everything about you is beautiful because it is you. If it is the right guy, then he may not want you to take him home right away. He may want to wait until it means more. Then again, if you are both so in the mood, it may happen that way. But if he is the right guy, it won't be a one night stand. He won't want you to leave the next morning or the morning after that."

"You don't understand Angela. You met Ben the first week of school our freshman year. Something made him notice you. My guy hasn't noticed me yet. Why would he? I am not that much to look at. Boring brown hair, brown eyes, average height, and bad taste in clothes."

"Like I said Bella, you don't see what others see. You are not boring. People notice you. You don't blend into the crowd, you stand out. Maybe the right guy hasn't noticed you because the right guy IS NOT HERE. But Bella, other guys have noticed you. I know you've been asked out and hit on repeatedly, but you say no."

"I don't want to let just anyone touch me. It doesn't feel right. From what I've heard and read, a lot of our sexual desire is in our heads. I don't want to go through the motions and feel empty in the end. It would ruin it for me." I respond as I turn my head to stare out the window.

"Bella, you can't have it both ways. You can't say no one wants you, so you need boobs to attract someone and at the same time ignore all the guys that you have turned down that are attracted to you. I'm not saying you are wrong about turning the guys down, but you have to be honest about the whole situation. You are choosing to see it all, but separate the pieces like they aren't connected. I'm glad you have standards, but it is the standards that have kept you celibate, not your lack of cleavage. "

"Whatever Ange. What I do know is that I have managed to go through 4 years of high school and 4 years of college without one serious boyfriend or even one casual boyfriend. I have only kissed a few guys and the only guys that try to pick me up or ask me out make my stomach lurch. Can we drop this for now and go have some fun?"

Once we are ready, we head downtown to meet Ben. As soon as we step into the bar, I know this is going to be a long night.

* * *

The next few days are too busy for me to begin to get nervous about my move, but as I lay in my bed on this last morning in my dorm room, I am filled with apprehension and anticipation.

I close my eyes and think about all that has happened since the night at the bar. Angela was right about Mike being there. I no sooner stepped through the door before he was at my side with his arm slung around my neck. I tried to shrug away from him, but he only pulled me closer.

"Oh Belllllaaaa, I am going to miss you." He slurred into my ear. Obviously he was already drunk. If a sober Mike was annoying, he had nothing on a drunken Mike. A drunken Mike was annoying and clingy and persistent and, well, you get the picture.

I spent the remainder of the night avoiding his attempts at pulling me closer, kissing me, and declaring his love. I tried to be as nice as possible, but aren't 4 years of no enough reassurance. Did he really think I would suddenly see the error of my ways? Or maybe he thought I had gotten desperate after almost 22 years of abstinence.

The next day, Angela and I had a good day together. We spent some time packing up our stuff, but also managed to take a hike around the park and go to eat and a small deli near campus. I knew I would miss having her around. Her friendship had meant the world to me these past few years, but we both had our direction to head in now, unfortunately, for the time being, that meant in different states.

The graduation ceremonies were fun, but oh so hot. I even saw some graduates shedding their robes as the sun began to beat down on us. My parents and Phil were all there for me.

Charlie had flown before graduation and helped me box up my stuff. Is it pathetic that I don't have that much stuff? Most of the boxes contain books. I know you are supposed to sell your books back at the end of the semester, but that doesn't apply to all the courses in my major. I couldn't sell my biology, chemistry, organic chemistry, anatomy & physiology, biochemistry, analytical biochemistry, cell biology, biophysical chemistry….Well you get the point, it was a lot of courses and that is just part of the major ones, what about my 2 minors. I can't sell back works of literature, that would be a sin or something.

So, Charlie griped and complained about the thousands of dollars wasted on books as he added book after book to the re-enforced boxes. I tried telling him that I learned so much from each book and still needed them for reference, but he seemed to tune me out.

So, here I sat, the morning after graduation, waiting for Charlie to arrive with the van we had rented. The two of us were leaving early in the morning to drive up to Seattle. Tonight we were going to stay with Renee and Phil. Renee had planned a graduation cookout slash going away dinner for me. Fortunately it would just be the four of us. I knew that I would miss having Renee and Phil close by, but I hadn't spent more than a few holidays and weeks in the summer with them since I began college.

Charlie and I worked quickly carrying the boxes of books, 3 suitcases of clothes, and box of miscellaneous supplies. By the time we had made our 10th or 11th trip up and down the stairs we were hot, thirsty, tired, and hungry. We stopped for sandwiches and drinks on our drive to Renee's Scottsdale home.

Our evening there was pleasant, but quiet. Renee tried repeatedly to get me to stay with her for a few more weeks. She didn't understand the urgency of my move. I hadn't told her of my decision yet. I was able to reason with her by reminding her of Phil's busy baseball season during the summer. If I had been there, she would feel torn between going with him on trips and staying with me.

I slept very little that evening, but probably more than Charlie. I cannot imagine how uncomfortable he was sleeping on the couch of his ex-wife's home. We left early the next morning with 2 large travel mugs of coffee, bagels, and sandwiches for the road.

Charlie and I have a comfortable relationship. We are both quiet and the good thing about Charlie is he does not hover. We spent our time in the car listening to the radio which alternated from sports, to news, to easy listening, to classical. We were trying to find a common ground with our selections. I eventually, put my ear buds in and listened to my i-Pod. When I wasn't taking my turn driving, I was reading from my volume of all the novels of Jane Austen. You just can't ready Pride & Prejudice, Persuasion, or Sense & Sensibility too often.

We decided to take a route up that would avoid California by taking I-95 up to Idaho before turning west by getting on I-84. We split the trip up into 2 main days of driving. This first day we stopped near Salt Lake City, UT. We were able to get a bite to eat, walk around in a park, and sleep a few hours in a crappy old hotel. The next day we made it into Washington and stopped in Grandview. By leaving Grandview, we were we were able to arrive in Seattle before lunch time.

We pulled in front of my apartment building on 15th Avenue and I had an immediate feeling of being home. Before we began unloading, Charlie and I entered the building and walked up to apartment on the back right hand side of the 2nd floor. I unlocked the door and stepped into my new home. I felt peace and like I belonged here. The actual apartment was so much better than the pictures Rose had sent me.

Charlie and I walked through the rooms and decided that my boxes of books should be stored in the walk-in closet for now. He had told me that his fishing buddy Billy Black and Billy's son Jacob were making me some book shelves for the apartment.

After our apartment tour, we were able to unload my boxes from the van quickly because Charlie needed to get back home. He had already been out of work for almost a week, not a common occur for the police chief in Forks. He told me he had arranged to drive the rental van back to Forks before returning it to a local dealer there, but he seemed reluctant to leave.

"Bella, I am just worried about you, that's all. You know there has been an increase in crime in the city lately."

"Dad, Phoenix is much larger than Seattle, don't worry. But if it helps, I promise not to do anything rash. I won't go out at night alone and Rose had this placed wired for security. I will be fine."

He said that according the Billy, the shelves were almost complete and only needed to be painted. Jacob was planning on bringing the shelves to Seattle sometime during the first week of June.

Charlie seemed pleased when he told me of Jacob's upcoming visit.

"Bella, I know it's been years since you've seen Jacob. He is not a little kid anymore. He is well over 6 feet tall and all muscle. Maybe you can let him stay with you here for a few days. He would be able to go out with you if you have any errands. You would feel safe with him."

"I'll think about it. Just give Jacob my phone number so that he can call and arrange a time to come. I don't have any plans just yet, but that may change."

"What do you mean Bella? What are you planning on doing this summer?"

"Dad, nothing overly important. I just meant that I may decide to get a job at the university for the summer. Then, I would have to coordinate my work schedule." I say as I am walking to my kitchen. I am no good at lying and I know that if Charlie could see my face, he would question me further.

"Look Bella, if you need any money to make it until your graduate school stipend begins, please tell me now. I can help you out."

"No, that's not what I meant Dad. I will be fine this summer. You keep your money. I just thought I might go ahead and make myself known to the department or study some for my entrance exams in August. Plus, I have to teach myself how to cook again. I have hardly seen a stove in more than 4 years."

"Bella, you'll catch on just fine. You used to make me some great meals, and that was when you were just a high school kid." Charlie says as he walks over to me.

He places his arms around me and gives me an unexpected and surprisingly warm hug. I hug him back and thank him for all his help getting me to Seattle.

"Don't mention it. Bella, if you get lonely here this summer and aren't working, remember I am only a few hours away. I may not be all that much fun, but I am family and I can try harder if you are around."

"Sure, Dad. And I like you just how you are. Thanks again for everything."

"Anytime. See you later Bells." He says as he steps out into the hallway.

"Be careful Dad."

"Always am." He responds and I close the door and face my new home.

I spent the next few days finding the perfect places for my things. Most of my clothes fit into the dresser that Rose left. I only had a few things to go into the closet, mainly my jeans, a dress, a skirt, and 3 nice shirts. As I survey my clothing, I realize that after my procedure, I will need a new wardrobe. But then again, I am sure that a t-shirt will look even better on me by August.

But if I want to be noticed I'll have to spice up my clothing somehow. I decide to wait a while before purchasing anything new. I don't know what will look good afterwards, plus I need to look into the weather up here some more. I have a feeling that I will need winter clothing as early as late September or early October.

Most of my time is spent in the kitchen. Rose did leave a coffee maker, mixer, toaster, and blender. I had asked for kitchen supplies the past 2 Christmases and birthdays. As much as I dislike presents, I knew my parents would still buy me gifts, so I requested items for the kitchen and bathroom. I managed to receive Oneida Mooncrest flatware, wooden spoons for cooking and mixing, a set of Corelle Freesia dinnerware, and blue tumbler glassware set. I also had purchased some cookie sheets, pots & pans, baking dishes, and cake pans, as well as an assortment of essentials needed to prepare dinner and desserts.

After a day and a half, organizing and then re-organizing the locations of the items in the kitchen, I decided to let it go until I actually baked some food in the kitchen. If something was in the wrong place, then I could move it at the time.

The first few nights in my new bedroom were eerily quiet. I was used to having Angela in a bed across the room and it took some getting used to. I finally decided to place my i-Pod in its docking station and listen to some music quietly until I drifted off to sleep.

The bed itself was so big and comfortable. I had purchased a beautiful set of bedding that made me feel so relaxed. Its name even agreed: L'erba "Private Sanctuary White." It was mainly an off-white quilt with a coverlet that contained embroidered stems and leaves. But when on the bed, it just shouted peace and relaxation.

On Saturday afternoon over the Memorial Day weekend, I decided to walk my route from the apartment onto campus. I explored the campus and stopped in at the visitor's center for some information about the area. I found out the main campus library would be open during limited hours that next day, Sunday.

On the way back to the apartment I stopped by a park that was about 6 blocks west of my apartment building. I watched as the couples played tennis and the children played on the playground. I walked around and noticed the picnics and blankets around the soccer fields, and the over-eager parents shouting at the "bad" call from the referee. All the families and couples made me suddenly feel very alone.

I turned and left the park for the safety and peace of my new apartment.

I chose to spend a few hours on Sunday, in the library. I explored the magazines section, medical references, biochemistry, and literature. I decided to take home a new novel based on a continuation of Pride & Prejudice called _Mr & Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy Two Shall Become One _by Sharon Lathan.

I spent the rest of Sunday and part of Monday reading the novel. I knew that there were more books to the series and decided to make a point of checking the next one out when I returned this book during the next week.

I went to bed early Monday night and was surprised to drift right to sleep. I was woken by the sound of my cell phone ringing the next morning. When I answered it with a tired, "Hello," I heard a "Good morning Bella, today's the day!"

"Who is this?" I asked, still trying to wake up completely.

"Oh, sorry about waking you, but you have to get ready for your appointment with Dr. Cullen."

"Who is this?" I asked again.

"It's Alice silly. I told you I would call to remind you of your appointment. So what are you planning on wearing? Anything sexy?"

"Sexy? It is a doctor's appointment, not a night out on the town. And of course I haven't forgotten, today at 1:30pm at Dr. Cullen's practice."

"You really should consider dressing sexy. It would totally catch him off guard. What I wouldn't give to see him at a loss for something smart to say. I bet he would sound like a stuttering idiot for a few minutes."

"Alice, I don't think your boss would appreciate you talking about him like that. And you don't even know what I look like, other than I am flat-chested. Trust me, he wouldn't notice me even if I walked around naked."

"Wow Bella, that is a great idea. You should totally do that. And trust me, when he sees you he will notice you, no matter what you decide to wear."

"Alice, your conversations confuse me. I don't know what you are trying to tell me. I don't even know you for that matter. But thanks for the wardrobe advice. I will probably ignore most of the advice but it has been an interesting start to the day."

"You are right." She responded eagerly.

"I am? About what?"

"You don't know me. We have to get together soon. I'll call you this week. Gotta go. Enjoy your consultation and don't let Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen frustrate you too much." She answered before hanging up.

"Bye then." I responded to no one in particular.

After a bagel and two cups of coffee, I stepped into the bathroom to begin to prepare for my office visit. Just the strawberry scent of my shampoo and body wash was enough to calm my growing nerves. After I was thoroughly washed, shaved, and rinsed, I dried off and went to choose my clothes.

Sexy? I don't even own much that is sexy. Today was forecasted to be a rather warm day. I decided on a pair of khaki flat front low rise shorts that fell to a few inches above the knee.

But what about a top? I realized I should have done some more research about what happens at a consultation. Would I be in a front opening cover-up like when I go to the gynecologist? Would this just be a discussion session? Would I have to show Dr Cullen my chest? Oh, dear lord, I hadn't thought this through completely.

After I calmed myself down, I remembered that I had a cute baby doll type shirt. It was a dark brown cotton material that was double lined, embroidered, and fitted across the chest. It had one inch straps and below the fitted chest area, it was only a single layer of the brown material and fell to the button of my shorts. I always felt comfortable wearing it and I wouldn't even need a bra. Not that I ever really needed a bra, but exposed nipple outlines weren't my thing.

Once I was dressed, I smoothed my long brown hair out, so that it flowed in waves down my back. I put on some tinted moisturizer, mascara, and lip gloss.

I surveyed my reflection. Not too bad, I thought. But after today, I had hope that it would get even better soon.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I will put up some link on my profile of things I described in the chapter, if my descriptions weren't clear visuals for you.  
**

**Next Chapter is EPOV and we get to the beginning of the office visit. I wanted to begin the visit with this one but the chapter is already over 5000 words. EPOV will be up soon.**

**The office visit I have planned in 2 chapters is shaping up to be memorable for them both! **

Some recommendations from my favorites: Stories complete or nearly complete. (all canon & HEA)

Funny: _Mr Horrible_ by algonquinrt (Complete) (laughed so hard, I cried.)

_ Relative Wind_ by Mac214 (complete) (Where she comes up with these funny things, I will never know but you have to love an older Edward, daughter Alice, & her new roommate Bella.)

_ The Naked Guy Upstairs_ by AngryBadgerGirl (almost complete) (The title says it all.)

Dramatic/Romance:_ The Betting Man_ by mybluesky (almost complete) (These 2 characters can't help but fall for each other, if they would only admit it. But watching Bella secretly torment Edward is funny too.)

_ Retail Therapy _by cosmogirl7481 (almost complete) (So much sexual chemistry with this Edward & Bella.)

_ The Path We Chose_ by BelieveItOrNot (Both are mature beyond their years and make the right decisions for each other so they can stay together.)

& its sequel: _Not without You_ by BelieveItOrNot (both complete)

If you read them, review and tell them I sent you!

**Don't forget to review this story!** Thanks! Gotta love fan fiction.

**PS: I still need a beta! So if you see errors, go easy. I may be in education, but I teach chemistry! **

**Come say hi on twitter. I am chem_mom_of_3.  
**


	3. Chapter 2:  Renaturation

**The Little Issue**

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and is so rich because of it. I am not.**

**Welcome back. Are you ready for Edward and Bella to finally meet? Here it goes. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Renaturation**

**Definition: The refolding of a denatured macromolecule so as to regain its native conformation. (In other words, this means it's a large structure that is not active because it is in the wrong shape. It undergoes some change to return it to its intended form.) **[An analogy, Edward is "denatured" but by meeting Bella he starts to take on his intended form.]**  
**

**EPOV**

**June 1****st**

I lay in bed waiting for the sun to come up. I had an odd feeling develop during the night that woke me. Since then, I had tried desperately to get some more sleep. I had to be at the hospital by 8:00am this morning for facial reconstruction surgery. This would be Mr. Banner's third surgery in a series of seven. I couldn't afford, for his sake, to not be at my best. After all he had gone through; he deserved to feel normal again.

Due to the nature of my patients, I was affiliated with two area hospitals, Northwest Hospital & Medical Center and Seattle Children's Hospital. With the rights to practice at both hospitals, came the on call responsibilities. I didn't think it would be too much at first, but juggling my office visits, surgical procedures, patient follow ups, and hospital duties was time consuming.

Luckily my years of medical school and residency had conditioned me to sleep when I could, not when normal people were supposed to. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep now.

So much had happened around me lately, but not to me. Rose and Emmett's wedding had been a week earlier. I was best man and had to give the toast. It took weeks to come up with something good to say, not that it was hard to think of good things about the two of them. It was the opposite; there was too much good to say. How do you summarize a relationship like theirs? They seemed to be made for each other. Only Emmett could put up with Rose's bitchiness and only Rose could find Emmett's gruffness sexy. He had the ability to tell her when she was wrong and she had no problem smacking the back of his hard head when what he said went too far.

We had all been a group for so long, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, and me.

It was sometimes difficult to be around happy couples all the time, when you are alone. So much love surrounded me on a daily basis when it came to my family. Even my mom and dad were still madly in love. I'm not saying that is a bad thing, but watching them eye fuck each other or walking into the kitchen when they are making out is not something a son wants to see his parents do.

In a way, dealing with my patients balanced my life. I was able to meet them at a low point in their life and help them transition to a better place. While my procedures didn't heal some of the emotional scars of the trauma they endured, it helped them move on. They no longer saw the external evidence of their pain. I had found that this step was necessary for most. When they looked in the mirror before, they focused on the evidence of what had occurred. Once that was removed, they could look at the evidence of survival.

Survival.

My mom, Esme, was a survivor. My dad had met her when she was brought to the hospital after a terrible fall. His surgical skills had healed her and prevented neurological damage. His love had transformed her life.

Rose, was a survivor. Her freshman year of college, she was attacked by a "friend" of her family. When Emmett found her, he was beyond crushed. It took all my, Jasper's, and Dad's strengths combined to prevent him from going after Royce. In the end, Rose got her revenge when she took him on in court. He was put away for the better part of his "productive" years.

I was a survivor, although the trauma I caused resulted in the destruction of others. As a teenager I felt indestructible, why didn't I realize that while I may be, others around me weren't. Just the memory of that night caused me pain. I thought nothing was worse than her terrified screams. I was wrong, so wrong because then the screaming stopped, for good.

I was pulled out from my memories by the sound of my cell phone; Alice's ring tone was playing.

I glanced at the clock, 6:06.

"Alice, isn't it a little early for you?"

"Oh Edward, I was too excited to sleep. I had to call you. Today's the day!"

"Today is what day Alice? Is this still about that article and all the cryptic talk you have been subjecting me to these past few months?"

"Maybe. But anyway, you remember that my engagement party is June 19th right? Of course you do, I personally entered the information in all your planners. You are running out of time."

"Alice, what are you talking about? Running out of time for what? And yes, I know your party is this month. It seems to be the only topic you are willing to speak to me about lately."

I could almost hear her smiling as she said, "Well, maybe after today we can expand our topics. Just keep an open mind today and be ready. Call me later! Love ya, bye!"

Alice was giving me another headache, a common occurrence since the article she insisted on me agreeing to. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down for my day, but kept thinking of Alice's weirdness during the past few months.

I was so sure that Friday after the article appeared in the paper I would be able to figure out what Alice was up to, but she had decided to become aloof around me.

* * *

She showed up at my office that Friday instead of meeting me at the restaurant. When I came out of my office and entered the reception area, I saw Alice typing on the computer.

"Alice, what are you doing on the computer?"

"Edward, hey. Sorry, just checking your schedule. I needed to make sure you had added my engagement party to your planner and appointment book. You can't be on call or scheduled to work that weekend."

"Alice thanks for the concern, but since you have been planning this party for years, I doubt I would be able to forget it."

"I know, but since you don't have anyone to help keep you in line, I feel the need to make sure you are heading in the right direction."

For a moment, I saw something that resembled happiness flicker across her face, but before I could look any further, it was gone.

"Let's go Edward. We have so much to discuss. I need you advice on presents for Rose and Emmett, my attendants and Jasper's engagement present. Plus, I have photos to show you of our weekend in New York City."

Here came that headache again. Why had I agreed to this lunch? Presents, photos?

Over the next few weeks, things just got stranger. Alice's calls were more frequent than usual but she would say the oddest things. She kept referring to some new direction in my life, but anytime I tried to question her she would change the subject.

* * *

So, was today the day? And if so, what kind of day was I in for? Why did she have to be so mysterious? Did I trust her intuition?

With those thoughts distracting me, I got up to begin my day. I used the heat of the shower to wash away the disturbing thoughts and uncertainty of the morning. Mr. Banner needed me to be at my best.

I was able to get myself focused for my immediate morning surgery after the shower, two cups of coffee, and a stop at the deli for a bagel. I walked into the hospital at 7:35 and made my way to my locker.

I stopped by the board to see the room schedule and noticed that Dr. Smith was scheduled for a procedure in the same OR immediately following mine. I was not looking forward to an encounter with James this morning. He exemplified what I disliked about my field. He was in it for the fame, money, and chance to meet soon-to-be hot women. His personality was as artificial as his patient's breasts, noses, and faces.

* * *

A few hours later, I was sitting in the doctor's lounge area collecting my thoughts. I was pleased with the procedure and was certain that when the bandages were removed, a few more of Mr. Banner's scars would be gone. I had managed to remain focused on the task at hand. Once I was in an operating room, I was able to filter out all other thoughts and stay in the moment with my patient.

When I was around people in general, I had always felt that I could pick up on their thoughts. These thoughts were a constant assaulting noise in my mind. However, after the accident as a teenager, I tried to use this ability to help others recover some of their lives they had before their personal tragedies. I often didn't even need to ask a patient what the problem was. It was so evidently written on their faces when I met with them.

I cultivated this ability and my ability to focus on one person at a time all throughout college, medical school, and my residency. I now was quite skilled at taking these thoughts and feelings and creating the right "bedside" manner that each patient needed. And it wasn't an artificial concern, like James had. I genuinely became invested in their stories when I became an integral part in helping them move on.

Just as I was ready to head out for a quick lunch before meeting my afternoon appointments, James entered the room.

"Cullen, busy doing good again?"

"Just trying to make a positive contribution, James." I responded.

"Oh, get off your pedestal Cullen. Why are you denying what you are? If you just give in to what this life has to offer, you might actually have some fun."

"What I am is a doctor. I am in this to help people, use my abilities to make their lives better, not feed their insecurities or contribute to society's notions of what is acceptable."

"Really Cullen, do you hear yourself? You sound self-righteous, just like that pitiful article from a few months ago. When will you just admit what you are? You are no different from me and the sooner you admit it, the sooner you can enjoy the fruits of your labor. Do you know how thankful women are when I make them look beautiful? You can't imagine the follow up appointments and how they show me their appreciation. "

"James, I have to go. You and I obviously have different ideas about the appropriate doctor-patient relationship, so there is no need to argue."

"You only think we are different. I wish I could be there the day when you cross the line with a patient."

"Don't count on it." I respond as I step out into the hallway and make my way to Mr. Banner's recovery room. He appears to be doing well and I let the nurses know that he can leave the hospital anytime after 6pm that night.

I head out to my Volvo and leave my morning behind.

As I glance at the dashboard clock, I see that it is already nearly 1pm. I remember that my first appointment is at 1:30. That does not give me much time to eat lunch, make it to the office, and prepare for the consultation. I don't usually prepare too much, since as I mentioned, I am good at reading people and adapting to fit their needs. I want to make my patients feel as comfortable as possible because often what we have to discuss is anything but comfortable.

I call in an order to a restaurant on the way to my office. I pull into the take out parking spot and run in to grab my sandwich and drink. Within a few minutes I am back in my car heading towards my office. I park in my space at the office and sit in my car to eat. I usually don't approve of eating in my car, but it is already approaching 1:30, so there is a good chance my next appointment is waiting for me in my office.

As I eat, I try not to think about my earlier conversation with James. He is too disturbed of an individual for me to dwell on; however, his words make me think of what I would do if I were in his shoes. He is able to enjoy what he does but I just can't understand how. Is he unfeeling to his patients and only in it for his own gratification? Does he actually get off examining his patients during consultations and follow up visits? This seems so wrong to me, but I know that I am in a field where many of my colleagues are like him.

I decided when I chose this field to remain connected to my patients and choose my patients carefully. I won't even agree to consultations for the procedures that James performs. I know I can resist the "urge" to go James's direction, but I don't want to have to explain my reasons to the patient. If they are asking for this type of work, they obviously have self-image issues and a rejection by a plastic surgeon would not help their psyche.

I gather my trash from the lunch and exit the car to head to the rear door of my practice. I am greeted immediately by an anxious Lauren who shoves a handful of files at me.

"Dr. Cullen, your 1:30 appointment is already waiting in your office. I haven't called back your 1:40 appointment yet, but it is a follow up with the Clearwater kid. So, once you start your consultation, I will put Seth in exam room one."

"Thanks, Lauren." I reply as I glance down at the folder on top. Isabella Swan: consultation for a little issue.

"Lauren, what does this notation mean: _a little issue_?"

"I'm not really sure what I meant by that Dr. Cullen. I don't even remember making the appointment. I must have meant some minor problem. Like I said, I am not really sure. She didn't have any of the background paperwork completed when she arrived. She claimed that it was not sent to her. I gave her new copies that she agreed to finish up while she waited for you. This whole consultation seems to have slipped by me unnoticed. I am not sure how to explain it. It must have just seemed unimportant."

I studied Lauren's face and demeanor as she explained herself and could tell she was just as confused as I was. She had no idea why Ms Swan was here or how she had managed to misplace her paperwork. But what I also saw was an odd hostility toward the waiting patient. Odd.

I knew that I could count on Lauren around the office, although she often made me feel uncomfortable with her obvious attraction for me. She was what most would call pretty; slender, tanned skin, sandy blonde long hair, and nice curves, but I found no comfort in thinking of her in any manner other than as an employee. Of course, it had been years since I thought of anyone in any manner beyond their obvious connections to me: family friend, colleague, fellow student, patients, and employees.

Not since that fateful night had I tried to entertain any romantic feelings for anyone. Sure I had the occasional hook-up, but it was always impersonal and left me feeling as empty as before, like I was using them for my own purposes. I guy had needs, but giving into those needs gave me no relief from the torment.

I waved Lauren off and assured her that I would handle my appointment with Ms. Swan. Lauren still seemed nervous as she walked away.

"I'll be sure everything is in order for the rest of the day, Dr. Cullen. I'll let you know when Seth is ready. You better get to your office; it is already nearly 1:40."

"Please let Seth and his parents know that I am running a little behind due to surgery this morning. I know they will understand that. I shouldn't be too long with this consultation, but give me at least five to ten minutes before you stop by. I don't want my new patient to think that her time is not valuable."

"Sure, Dr. Cullen. I will give you some time to catch up before I try to get you back on track." She replied, trying to sound like she was keeping me in line.

As she walked back towards the front, I turned back towards my office and knocked on the door.

"Ms Swan," I called out as I slowly opened the door. Then suddenly, everything around me was still and quiet; the usual background noise that I was used to and relied on was completely missing.

I saw her sitting in a chair opposite my desk with her back to the door looking down at a clipboard. It almost seemed like slow motion as I took in the sight before me.

Ms. Swan had long flowing brown hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders. Her ivory colored shoulders were exposed and I had a sudden urge to place a trail of kisses along each. I was lost in my own inappropriate thoughts that I hoped wouldn't continue to descend any further when I noticed her begin to move.

She placed the clipboard onto my desk and turned around to face me. When her eyes met mine, we both stayed frozen in our places. It truly felt like my legs where suddenly made out of immovable granite and I am pretty sure I let out an agonized groan.

I was momentarily lost for what to say or do. Instead, I began to react on autopilot. I suddenly felt a gravitational shift that was pulling me towards her.

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me, but never once letting my eyes leave hers. I was lost in these chocolate brown doe eyes as I began walking swiftly towards her.

She stood fully from the chair and turned her body to face mine. As she tried to move around and in-between the two chairs in front of my desk, her right foot caught on the back leg of the chair she had been seated in. I lunged forward and caught her as her body fell towards the ground.

As soon as my hands touched her skin, I felt a jolt of electricity flow from her to me. The jolt ran straight to my pants and caused my dick to jump.

"What the fuck!" I said before I realized it.

She tried to pull free from me, acting scared or embarrassed by our initial interaction and my inappropriate outburst. I moved my hands up to the tops of each of her arms and gently squeezed. I tried to look at her face, but she lowered her head and began to speak.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Cullen. I wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't mean to shock you or fall in front of you or cause you any discomfort." She whispered, trying to hide her face behind a curtain of her. She had no idea what kind of discomfort she was currently causing. Fortunately that was hidden by my coat.

I moved my right hand off of her arm and pushed the hair on the left side of her head away from her face to behind her ear. I then moved my right hand down to her chin and lifted up on it slowly.

She allowed me to move her head so that I could once again look into her eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes, if you don't count my limited ability to walk through a room without falling as a problem. I am so clumsy sometimes that it could be considered a disability."

"Well Ms Swan, it's a good thing I was here to catch you this time. Why don't I help you up and back to your seat?"

She swallowed hard and nodded at me. I slowly stood, releasing my grip from her only long enough to offer her my hands instead. She looked from my hands to my eyes a few times before placing her small hands in mine. The pulse of electricity I felt during our initial contact happened again, although this time we both seemed to expect it. I looked at our hands and tried to understand what was happening.

* * *

**BPOV**

There was that look again. He furrowed his brows as he looked at where our hands were connected. He surely felt the shock too, but why? Usually once the static electricity that causes a shock is released, it doesn't occur again immediately. Was this more than static?

* * *

As I thought back to the beginning of this visit, I couldn't help but become even more confused. After Alice's call this morning, I was surprised that she was not at work today. A woman named Lauren asked for my paperwork when I arrived.

"Ms Swan, I see that your file is missing your questionnaire and insurance information. Did you bring it by recently?"

"No, I just arrived in town last week. If you will give me a copy, I can begin to fill everything out."

"Where is your copy? Did you misplace them in your move? I see here you made the appointment some time ago; didn't you have time to prepare for this? Dr. Cullen is a very busy man. You will need to be prepared when you meet him. He has a full schedule this afternoon." She responded with some hostility that I couldn't understand.

"I understand that Dr. Cullen is a busy man. I will try not to take up too much of his time, but I have been waiting for some time for this consultation and I don't plan on being rushed out the door before I have gotten what I need. And about the copies of your paperwork, I never received any. If I had, I would have happily filled them out and returned them. When I made the appointment, I was not asked for my address, so maybe that is why I did not receive anything." I spat back at her. Oh how I was wishing for Alice and her nice, yet confusing self.

"So sorry." She responded with what seemed like a sarcastic tone. I had a feeling she didn't believe my explanation. She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with unasked questions and continued, "I'll get you what you need. You won't have time to finish before Dr. Cullen arrives, but I'll make sure he knows what to expect."

Once she handed me a clip board filled with pages of empty spaces ready for my basic information and answers, I turned to find a seat in the small waiting room. No sooner had I set down, when Lauren appeared at an open doorway and called for me to follow her.

She led me down the hallway to the back and opened a door. She motioned for me to enter and said, "Have a seat in one of the chairs across from Dr. Cullen's desk. Keep working on your paperwork, you can hand it in on your way out. Dr. Cullen should be arriving soon; he had a hospital procedure this morning."

With that she closed the door to the office, leaving me alone. I turned my body to walk to one of the designated chairs. I glanced around the room. It was a simple office with cherry furnishings, dark and warm were the feelings it elicited within me. Across one wall were built in bookshelves and cabinets. He had the bookshelves filled with medical journals and textbooks, along with what looked like a section for literature. He had a sleek cherry desk that was free from clutter. It only contained a computer monitor and keyboard, large planner, a framed picture of a group of young adults all huddled together in an open meadow, and a cup of pens.

I grabbed a new pen from the cup and began to work on the questionnaire. I filled out the typical name, address, birth date, age, date of visit, and social security number information. I stopped and began looking through the remaining questions. Just then, there was a knock at the door and as I heard the door opening a velvety voice called out a faint "Ms Swan."

I could feel the hairs on my arms and neck suddenly stand on end at the sound of the voice. Please don't let this be Dr. Cullen, I silently prayed. I remained unable to move for a moment before I placed the clip board on the desk in front of me and slowly turned my head.

It was there standing in the doorway that I saw the most beautiful man I had ever encountered; tall, lean, with a chiseled jaw line, and the oddest color and style of hair. I am not sure how else to describe it other than bronze colored sex hair. It stood on end all across his head like he or someone else had been running their hands through it. What I wouldn't give to be that someone? Wait, what did I just think?

But it was the eyes that stopped me in my tracks, immobilized by what I thought might be desire reflecting between us. His eyes were the most inviting color of green I had ever seen and once my eyes locked on his, I couldn't even blink.

As I stood, gaping at him like an obsessed stalker, he let out what sounded like a moan. And if his looks hadn't been enough to awaken a dormant desire, the moan was sending me over the edge. Without consciously deciding to, I began to slowly move towards him.

Of course, my inability to move gracefully ended up humiliating me. I stood from the chair and tried to move around the chairs towards him. I was so focused on his eyes I didn't watch my feet. I felt my right foot catch the chair leg.

I closed my eyes preparing to hit the ground, but instead I felt strong arms and a jolt of electricity surge through my body, further awaking the desire I was feeling. Before I could say anything though, he shouted, "What the fuck!"

I knew then that I was making a fool of myself in front of this gorgeous man, who I now was pretty sure, was Dr. Cullen. I tried to break free from his strong embrace, but he only moved his hands up my arms and squeezed. I hung my head and tried to reign in the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

I tried to apologize to him, but instead of being rude, he used his hand to move my hair from my face, tucking behind my left ear. With the back of his hand, he traced a fiery trail from my ear to my cheek down to my chin. As he used his hand to gently lift up on my chin, I raised my head until our eyes were on each other.

With genuine concern and that same velvety voice, he asked is I was OK. I tried to explain away my ability to greet him properly by making a joke of it. His response sent shivers down my spine and I had to swallow back the growing desire.

"Well, Ms Swan, it's a good thing I was here to catch you this time. Why don't I help you up and back to your seat?"

I was only able to nod, my ability to speak now missing.

* * *

I hadn't realized that I was moving until I was seated again. He woke me from my trance and thoughts when I heard him say, "Ms Swan?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought. It has been an odd day."

"I would have to agree with you there." He responded leaning back against the edge of his desk as he looked down at our hands that were still clasped tightly together.

He shook his head and slowly let go of each of my hands. The immediate loss of contact caused what felt like physical pain and left a warm lingering feeling in my hands. I noticed that he clutched his hands repeatedly before he spoke.

"So, other than being plagued by clumsiness, tell me something else about yourself."

"What would you like to know, Dr. Cullen?"

"How about we start with what brought you to Seattle?"

"Well, that is a long story. It is a little complicated." I answered.

"Don't worry; I believe that I can keep up."

I searched his face for some indicator as to whether he was just trying to be nice, but all I could see was a genuine desire to know the answers. But where would I start?

* * *

**Another day, another update. This story wants to get out of my head. I think it may take me a few days to update again. I can't keep neglecting my duties at home and work.**

**I hope you enjoyed their meeting. I tried to include some recognizable situations and stay true to the characters. The consultation will continue next chapter where Edward will ask Bella to show him her "Little Issue." What do you think will happen? It will be good, I promise.**

**Please review and if you like the story, let others know. That is how I have found this community works.**

**An explanation about my chapter titles. Bella is a biochemistry major and I am choosing biochemistry terms form an analogy of what is happening to each of them.  
**

**

* * *

**

**My recommendations today: **Stories that are getting to the good stuff, not new but not near the end either.

_The Gentleman from Washington State _ by Betty Smith (Senator Cullen is hot for his intern Bella.)

_The Cullen Campaign _by belladonna1472 (E & B are congressional children of rivals and have decided to be fuck buddies. Now they both realize they may want more, but won't admit it.)

_Hate Me _by xrxdanixrx (E turned her down in high school. They meet again years later but he doesn't recognize her. She decides to conquer him as payback.)

_Coming through the Rye _ by Mac214 (Mac214 is so funny. Now it is a Scottish Edward who will be deported. Bella secretly loves him & agrees to a fake marriage to keep him in the states and near her.)

_Moving Pictures _by breakfastatbella's (Edward is a documentary filmmaker, Bella is a nurse. They have lots of instant passion, but also some heartaches from the past and present.)

_A Matter of Trust _by quietruby (Edward is a famous 20 something actor, Bella is in her early 30's and a teacher. They meet on an elevator and hit it off. Can they handle her past and his present?)

_A Form of Escapism _by flubbles (Edward is a famous author with a sad past, Bella is one of his biggest fans. He moves across the street, but she is married to the cruel James.)

If you want to see what else I am reading, just go to my profile and click on my favorites. These are just some of the ones on fanfiction. There are plenty other sites out there with great stories too.

* * *

**Again thanks for stopping by to read. Drop me a quick review and come back in a few days for a new chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Hormones

**The Little Issue**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. At fanfiction we just like to see how much more fun her characters could have.

A/N: Thanks for all the support out there in on Twitter and through fan fiction. This is a great community we have.

I would like to thank my new Beta _princesskris_. She responded to my beta request and I am amazed by her attention to the details and ability to find my mistakes. It will be great to have someone to bounce my ideas off of.

This has been an exciting week for me. I am posting for the fourth time and just began typing up the story last Monday. I am so new to the writing thing, but feel possessed to tell this story.

As I began with in Chapter 1, the chapter names are analogies to what is happening or directly related to what is said. In this chapter, both of those conditions are true.

Please read what Bella has to say about her research ideas. I am not trying to offend or say there is anything wrong with the topic. At the college I teach at, we teach students about critical thinking. In critical thinking, you are supposed to look in depth at situations and question the implications and consequences of following a certain path. That is all I am doing with the dialogue, plus it gets them talking about sex.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hormones**

** Definition: Substances that are secreted by one tissue into the bloodstream and result in the physiological response in another tissue**

**BPOV**

"How about we start with what brought you to Seattle?"

"Well, that is a long story. It is a little complicated." I answered.

"Don't worry; I believe that I can keep up."

I searched his face for some indicator as to whether he was just trying to be nice, but all I could see was a genuine desire to know the answers. But where would I start?

I can't just come out and say how I considered the article about him and the advertisement for Rose's apartment as signs that I should head to Seattle, so I chose to focus on graduate school. After all, graduate school was the main reason that I was looking at Seattle for my potential new home.

"Well, I will be starting graduate school at the University of Washington in August. I came here because they have just what I was looking for, plus my dad lives in Forks." My reply pretty much said it all, but not in an obvious way.

"I'm slightly offended that you considered that sentence too complicated for me to understand. There must be more to you story than that. What is it you are looking for Ms Swan?"

I considered his words for a moment as I tried to come up with an appropriate response. Most of my thoughts involved me standing up and leaning into him as our bodies made contact from my thighs to my shoulders. At this moment, the desire to be closer to Dr. Cullen was what I was looking for. Alice's words from March _what he is willing to do for you Bella_ began echoing in my brain.

I shook my head hoping that the action would cause the responsible portion of my brain to become active again.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Oh, sorry; I was lost in thought again. You are right about there being more to my story, but graduate school led me here. I just finished up at Arizona State last month. I studied biochemistry, but focused the courses towards medicinal chemistry. The University has a medicinal chemistry doctorate program. I considered other universities like Duke and the University of Chicago, but Seattle ended up being the best fit." In more ways than one, I added to myself.

"So, are you planning on a career with the FDA or a big pharmaceutical company?"

"I'm not sure where to take whatever skills I learn but it definitely will not be to a pharmaceutical company. I am more of an anti-medicine researcher."

"I am not sure how that works Ms. Swan. How can you study medicinal chemistry without focusing on medicines?"

"I didn't say that I wasn't going to focus on medicines, I just said that I am anti-medicine. I will not deny the need for some medicines. Many minor infections could result in death without antibiotics, and AIDS patients are kept healthy for years by taking anti-viral medicines. Patients need anesthetics to undergo surgery and some psychological issues cannot be managed without the proper medicine. But you must admit that our society has taken it too far. There is a 'cure-all' pill for everything, but the cruel reality is that the pills don't cure anything. The pills only mask the symptoms. Plus, many of the conditions people take medicines for now would not even been considered 'conditions' in the past."

"I would have to agree with much of what you have said. I see it everyday with my patients. They have endured sometimes unspeakable traumas and come to me on pain medications and anti-depressants. Both of those don't take away the cause of the physical or emotional pain. I feel like I have truly succeeded with a patient if after seeing me they are able to become free both types of medicine."

"I saw an article when I was finishing high school that called the US 'The Pill Nation.' After reading the article, I decided on my college major and focus. I know it may seem rather young to decide something that will affect the direction of the rest of your life, but it seemed to fit me."

"I don't think that it is too young at all. I made a similar decision at the same point of my life and feel that it was the best decision and helped me move forward towards becoming a more productive person. So, do you have an area that you are focusing on in medicine or is it just all medicines in general?"

"No, there is one area that stands out to me, birth control pills and other hormone therapies."

As I said that sentence, I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up, a tail-tail sign that I was blushing. Dr. Cullen just looked at me with a shocked expression. I guessed that was not the direction he thought we were heading to.

"Birth control pills? Isn't it normal for women to take them?" He asked as he moved to the seat next to me.

"Just because something has become normal, it doesn't make it right for everyone. I know that it is a touchy subject for many because women fought for the right to take the pill. And from what I understand most instances of sex are for pleasure, not to make babies." Why did I have to add that last sentence?

"Yes, from what I understand too, sex is usually done now-a-days for pleasure." He answered with a sexy lopsided grin. "I don't understand though why you be anti-birth control pill."

"I'm not against the pill, I am just concerned about the long term affects it might have on the female body. Some women begin taking the pill in high school and continue until their forties. Dr. Cullen, that ends up being most of their reproductive years or if you want to think in numbers, that translates in thirty years. How can years of exposure to artificial hormones not alter the biology of the person taking the pill? We know that steroids such as synthetic testosterones in large doses cause devastating changes within the user. What about the accumulated affects of the steroids in the pill?"

"I have never put much thought into that angle or even considered how the pill and steroid use are related. Of course, since I won't ever have to take the pill and don't prescribe it to my patients, I have not had a reason to ponder the long term affects. I take it that you are not on the pill then?"

Why did that have to be his next question? Instead of just saying no I started an embarrassing long story.

"When I was in high school, a doctor put me on the pill for 'female problems' as he called them. He wasn't sure what was wrong with me; I just didn't seem to be responding well to changes that happen during puberty. So, instead of taking the time to help me, he wrote a prescription for birth control. After a few months, it seemed all the normal signs that I was 'becoming a woman' just stopped. Plus, I developed almost every negative side effect from the pill. I begged my mom to take me to a new doctor. This time it was a woman who took the time to listen and run some lab tests. With her help, we figured out that it was just that my natural reaction to the hormone level changes that were occurring."

"So, you were taken off of the pill and have decided to never go back on it? Aren't you afraid of unplanned pregnancies? "

I couldn't believe that my big mouth, bad brain filter, and honesty had led us to a discussion about sex. And since I had insinuated earlier that I knew nothing about sex, I wasn't sure how to answer his question without admitting my lack or complete absence of sexual experience. Of course, that wasn't something I should even consider telling my doctor, especially one who I wanted to teach me about the pleasures of sex. So I decided on an evasive answer instead.

"I've never felt the need to go back on it. I knew my body didn't respond well to it and I don't want to go through that again. The situation made me realize that each person is unique and has unique responses. Doctors like to work with the 'normal or average' woman. Not many women are actually average, so I took the opportunity to learn about what was my normal. There are so many signs to clue women into what is happening internally, but most women are never taught these."

"Are you talking about what Catholics used to teach women so they wouldn't use birth control?" He asked with a skeptical expression.

"I am not talking about religious practices here at all, but what they teach does have some biological truth. You shouldn't frown on it just because you don't like the source. I am talking about learning what happens to my body by understanding what signals my body is giving me. Women often do this when they want to become pregnant; you know so they know when they will ovulate. But these signs are always present when you are off the pill or even if you are on it and forget to take it. When a woman forgets, sometimes the natural process starts. If the woman doesn't know what signs to look for, she won't realize she ovulated until she finds out she is pregnant."

I stopped my rant when I noticed Dr. Cullen staring into my eyes again. He seemed to be searching for something. I was sure that I had said too much and he now considered me a freak. Why couldn't I just be normal? Normal females have dates, sex, boyfriends, take the pill, drink, and party. Normal females don't overdose on science and literature courses, dislike shopping, and remain an untouched virgin at my age. And who even likes science and literature anyway? That in itself made me stand out as abnormal, even to other scientists.

"I'm sorry for talking on and on about this Dr. Cullen." I began as I dropped my head and looked at my hands. "I didn't mean to bring up so much. I can see by your expression that you are realizing what an odd person I am. I won't disagree with you. I have found that I don't hold the same views as most people around me and instead of just accepting what others do I question everything. I sometimes feel like I don't truly fit in anywhere. As you pointed out, I can find the oddest situations to compare. Situations that most people don't even consider related at all."

I suddenly felt his fingers on my chin again as he began lifting my head up to look me in the eyes. He studied my expression another moment before he began to speak.

"Ms. Swan, I don't find you odd at all. I find you quite refreshing. Why would anyone want to be just like everyone else? I think it is wonderful that although you seem self-conscious of being different, you are staying true to who you are. If you think about it, we are a lot alike in that regard. Do you think most plastic surgeons specialize in helping trauma and accident victims? I stand out in my world as a rare breed too. Don't ever be ashamed of embracing who you are or what you want from your life."

With his hand still on my chin, listening to his words, sitting so close to him, while I looked into his green eyes, I began to feel lust. Was this the accurate description for my sudden emotional and physical reaction? I suspected that it was because it was then that I noticed a tingling sensation between my legs, followed by dampness. What the hell was happening to me? I had never had this kind of reaction to a guy, especially one who is off limits and out of my league. I mean he was gorgeous and I am, well me. Plus, I wanted him to be my doctor! I suddenly recalled hearing Alice tell me _he is definitely the one for you_.

I tried to calm down what I realized was now my 'natural response' to Dr. Cullen. If I couldn't get past these reactions, how was I going to deal with him performing the augmentation? If I got my way and he became my doctor, he would have to see me shirtless and touch my chest. Oh lord, help me now.

These thoughts only caused my body to become further aroused and a new blush crept across my face, down my neck, and onto my chest. As I continued to look into Dr. Cullen's eyes, I hoped that he cannot pickup on the sexual direction that my thoughts have taken. I was so thankful that there is no such thing as mind reading because if he could have read my thoughts right then, he would put a quick end to this consultation.

I decided to steer the conversation clear of sex and myself. I decided to just go back to my original conversation about what I wanted to study.

"Well, anyway, like I said I worry about the long term consequences of the pill. Two main things come to mind. First, most women take the pill to prevent pregnancies or have little to no period, but how will the absence of the natural cycle affect women when they decide it is time for children. Many women realize once they are off of birth control that they can't get pregnant or if they do get pregnant then they have trouble staying pregnant. How much of this is what would have happened and how much is due to the permanent effects of the pill?"

"Wouldn't that be difficult to research?" He asked.

"Maybe, but I hope that I can find a way to study the nature of the synthetic versus the natural hormones. I want to look at how the chemicals are received biologically. But the logistics of the research will take some studying."

"What was the other thing that came to mind, Ms. Swan?" He asked me.

I couldn't believe that he actually seemed interested in what I had to say. I could tell by his reactions to me that my responses had shocked or affected him on more than one occasion.

"The second one has to do with the consequences that might present themselves much later in life. You do know that heart disease is the number one killer of women, right?"

"Yes, I had heard that somewhere before." He replied with a smile.

"Oh right, you went to medical school. Well, the first women that began taking the pill long term are the ones with heart disease now. I just wonder how or if the pill contributed to this."

"From what I was taught, lifestyle, weight, cholesterol levels, and genetics play the major roles in a person's propensity for heart disease." He stated.

"Yes, but here comes my ability to connect dots that might not need to be connected. Isn't being on a medication for nearly thirty to forty years part of their lifestyle? And about cholesterol, are you ready for this off the wall comparison?" I stopped to ask.

"I am sure whatever you say will be thought provoking and totally unexpected. Please do tell me." He said with that same sexy lopsided grin again.

"Well, a woman's sex hormones are synthesized in her body, mainly in her ovaries. They are synthesized from the cholesterol present in her bloodstream. But when she is on the pill, her body does not produce these sex hormones in the same quantities. So, is the cholesterol just travelling through the bloodstream waiting for that use, but never being needed? If so, since it is insoluble in the blood, does it stick to the walls start to form of blockages? And over time, let us say, thirty to forty years, all that unused cholesterol has a chance to form clots. Am I going too far? Do you think my professors will laugh at my ideas?"

"Wow, is all I can say. You truly have a unique mind, but in graduate school that is an asset. If your quick explanation is leaving me stunned by your brilliance, I feel sorry for how you would dazzle your professors."

I sat there stunned by his words. We were sitting by each other, in his chairs and are slightly turned towards each other. Before I even thought about it, I reached out my hand to touch his face. Just then there was a quick knock at the door. We both turned our heads and as Lauren immediately opened the door and poked her head in, before he could even tell her to enter. Maybe this was normal for the office, but seemed rude to me.

She stared from me to Dr. Cullen with her mouth in a hard angry line. It was then that I realized what she was observing. Our bodies were angled towards each other with my hand still on his face and our cheeks only inches apart. I was sure at that moment that if we both turned to face each other again our lips would have met.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt your consultation." She says in an angry sarcastic tone. "Will you be much longer Dr. Cullen? Seth has been waiting awhile in exam room one and your next two appointments after Seth have already arrived."

I dropped my hand and leaned away from Dr. Cullen as Lauren finished up her dialogue.

Dr. Cullen stood from his chair and turned to Lauren before beginning to address her.

"Lauren, as I told you before, I was already running behind before my consultation with Ms. Swan began. We still have a few more matters to discuss before she can leave. Will you please let the Clearwaters know that I will be at least five more minutes? And do close the door on your way out." He added the last sentence while glaring at his receptionist. Maybe, barging into a room uninvited is not normal or acceptable behavior in his practice after all.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that I have spent so much time talking to you that we don't have much time to actually discuss why you are here. It shouldn't be a problem though for us to come up with a quick game plan regarding your procedure. I just need to take a look so that I know exactly what I am dealing with and how much needs to be done."

As he finished what he said, I was once again stunned into silence, but this time it is due to a different emotion. I was terrified. Did he just mean that he wanted to see my breasts? I knew that he would have to take a look and even touch me at some point but I wasn't sure when that point was. Was this part of the visit not important enough to spend more than a few moments on? What did he mean by _how much needs to be done_? Was he asking how big I want to become?

"You want me to show you?" I almost whispered to him.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. That is generally part of the consultation appointment. It is integral to developing a plan. The sooner I can complete your procedure, the better. Then, you will be able to move past this little issue and on with your life. So, Ms. Swan, show me your little issue and we will know where to go from there."

LITTLE ISSUE? Was he kidding? Was he trying to belittle me? Little issue and belittle would be appropriate, after all I was little. But I just expected this part of the consultation to be a little more compassionate. There I went again thinking about little.

And why would completing my procedure so soon be important? I must have really embarrassed myself during this visit. Of course I embarrassed myself; I fell at his feet as I was trying to greet him, I talked on and on about my ideas when he had patients waiting and I touched his face. Oh lord, I couldn't believe I did that! And it was witnessed by his receptionist. I was sure that they would have a laugh about this once I left.

I finally gained enough courage and was able to move. I slowly stood up from my chair and turned to face him. We were now about two feet apart but protected within the small space between his desk and the front of the chairs.

I could do this I told myself. He was just a doctor; it was not like you are stripping for him. Besides, what about my breasts would turn anyone on, especially him? This was part of the reality of what I was asking him to do and hopefully after this I could be attractive enough to turn on a man like him; a man exactly like him.

He was looking into my eyes as if trying to figure out what was taking so long. "Ms. Swan?" He said as a question.

"Yes, of course you need to see." I answered as I steeled myself to this decision.

I reached down to the hem of my shirt and began pulling up. Dr. Cullen followed the movement of my hand and as he saw that the progress was not stopping I heard him take a deep breath. I continued to watch him as he watched my receding shirt, but as the shirt came up to my head I lost sight of him.

I could however hear the animal like growl that left his throat, followed by a quietly whispered, "Oh fuck."

I completely removed the shirt and set it on the chair that I had previously been sitting in. When I looked back up at Dr. Cullen, he was looking at my stomach with a confused expression on his face. His brow was furrowed and he looked to be deep in thought as he studied my stomach.

"I don't understand Ms. Swan. I don't see anything."

"Well, Dr. Cullen that is why I am here. There is nothing to see."

His expression showed even more evidence of confusion as I answered him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he slowly reached out and placed his left hand on my waist. I think at that moment my heart might have actually skipped a beat and I know I stopped breathing.

But then a few things seemed to happen all at one.

I decided to answer him at the moment he placed his right hand near the waist band of my shorts and began to use his fingers to gently touch the skin starting just below my belly button up to the bottom of my left breast. Since I was caught off guard by his magic hands, my answer came out sounding like a breathlessly moaned plead of, "My breasts."

At this, he stilled his hand and lifted his eyes to my chest just as my natural response to Dr. Cullen decided to make a new appearance in the form of my hardening nipples. I mean really, I shouldn't have been surprised because how can a person not respond to those hands?

He let out another growl like sound and jumped back as if his proximity to me had suddenly burned him. I wouldn't doubt the truth to that since I was blushing from my forehead to my stomach, but not from embarrassment this time. It was from desire. Within in few moments, Dr. Cullen was across the room leaning back against a bookcase; however his gaze was still fixed on my chest.

His departure from in front of me was enough to awaken the logical portion of my brain once more; well at least it partially woke up. I mean, he was still in the same room you know?

I needed to do something fast since he was speechless and seemed to be in a staring contest with my tits. To try and salvage the situation I crossed my hands over my chest and cupped my breasts with my hands to cover them. The immediate effect was unexpected however.

I watched as his eyes got even larger and thought I saw his mouth move, as if speaking. However, I was now too far away to hear any of his whispered words. Finally, he closed his eyes, leaned his head against the book shelf behind him, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"Ms. Swan," he began with an odd tone to his voice. "I believe there has been a major misunderstanding."

I wasn't sure what he was referring to exactly because so many things had already gone wrong. How did I know which one he was referring to?

Instead of asking him that, I tried to lighten the mood a little. Why? Because as I said earlier, the logical part of my brain was still waking up.

"Dr. Cullen, I think since I am standing in front of you topless, the least you can do is to call me Bella."

"Bella." I thought I heard him whisper, but then he shook his head and with his eyes still closed continued. "No Ms. Swan that is the exact reason that I should not call you that."

OK, so my attempt at humor only made it worse and on top of that offended him or something. I reached down on the chair for my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Dr. Cullen, it is safe to open your eyes again. The offending party is now safely covered up, but this time with my shirt, not my hands."

He lifted his head from the book shelf and opened his eyes to look at me. It was a more intense look than before. He took a few steps closer to me.

"Ms. Swan, as I said I believe there has been a misunderstanding. I don't do breasts."

"You don't do breasts?" I asked.

"I mean, I don't perform those types of augmentations. There must have been some confusion when you made the appointment. My receptionist did not even enter the specific reason you were here. She must have misunderstood you."

"I don't see how since we discussed it."

"You discussed that you wanted breast implants?" He asked.

"Yes, I came right out and said it and she shouted it back in shock. She told me that you didn't normally do these; that you perform reconstructive implant procedures. But after we talked a little while she said that I should talk to you myself and come to an agreement about what you were willing to do for me."

The confusion set in further on his face. "I don't understand at all. She knows that I wouldn't change my mind about this. I don't want to be that type of plastic surgeon."

"Look, don't be too upset with her. At first she told me no, but once I told her that I found you through the article in _The Seattle Times _she changed her mind and said you wouldn't mind seeing me. She even said that you would be the perfect for me."

"You found out about me from the article?" He asked me as his expression suddenly changed.

"Yes, I was looking for apartments and it was the same day as your article appeared."

"Alice." He stated.

"Yes, that was the receptionist I talked to. I don't want her in any trouble. She must need the job since she is planning her wedding and all."

He began laughing at this. "Don't worry, Alice doesn't work for me so I can't fire her or anything."

"But she answered you phone that Friday that I called here."

"You called on the Friday after the article?" I nodded my head yes. "Well she was here to go to lunch with me. Alice is my sister."

"Your sister? Well, she did mention she had a brother" who was engaged I added to myself.

I suddenly felt quite faint and sat down in the chair beside me.

Why wasn't I surprised that he was taken? Look at him, there was no way he stayed without constant companionship. He was a doctor and gorgeous and had the most beautiful eyes and a voice that stopped all logic and reason.

There was a knock at the door again, but this time I only heard Lauren shout at Dr Cullen through the door.

"Dr. Cullen, your next _three_ appointments are ready for you whenever you are done in here."

He let out a sigh and walked to his seat next to me to sit down.

"Ms. Swan, please look at me."

I tried to raise my head but could only lift my eyes to gaze at him through my lashes.

"I have to go now. Seth has been waiting quite a while for his appointment. I will come back in here after I see him. I want to talk with you about this some more."

"Sure," I answered with very little conviction.

"We are not through here, Ms. Swan." He said as he stood from his chair, grabbed a patient folder from his desk and walked toward the door.

"I will be right back." He reminded me as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

I sat there a few more moments crushed by the realization that this man, who I wanted to be my doctor but who my body wanted to be so much more than that, was engaged.

I was even more confused by Alice now. Why would she make this appointment for me? Doesn't she know what her brother's values are? And she even wanted me to dress sexy and said I should walk around naked. Well, I did become half-naked, I thought.

Then I remembered her saying _what I wouldn't give to see him at a loss for something smart to say._ Maybe this was her form of practical joke and I was the unsuspecting pawn.

I began to feel sick to my stomach. I looked at the clip board that I had placed on his desk. Next to the clip board was a stack of folders. My folder was on top.

I made a quick decision that I hoped I would be able to accomplish.

I stood from my seat, grabbed the papers from the clip board and the folder off of the desk and walked to his office door.

I opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. I saw no one, but did notice a back exit just a few feet a way on my left. I stepped out into the hall and walked towards the back door.

I glanced behind me once more and felt a new wave of nausea as I walked out Dr. Cullen's door.

**Please review now!**

* * *

**A/N: Next up is EPOV of the same time. I won't go over the conversations in detail again but what he is feeling is important. **

**You don't have to agree with Bella or me about her research ideas. I took the pill for years without even thinking past, "Yay I won't get pregnant or have long periods." Most of us don't. But when I finally decided to have a baby, it took months for my body to wake up and get in gear. **

**So, I needed a focus for Bella's research and chose one to hopefully make you think. Like Bella said I'm not anti-pill, I just think we should examine synthetic substances we are putting in our bodies for short and long periods of time.**

**Plus, it was a good way to get Edward and Bella indirectly talking and thinking about sex!**

**My recommendations this time: **More stories that are at the good point but not near the end.

_Love in My Box _by cosmoandmarvar (Edward is awkward and takes things literally, Bella is in grad school across the country. They meet one evening during spring break & she leaves while he sleeps. He finds her email address and so it begins again.) The story is hilarious!

_The Education of Professor Cullen_ by sheviking (Funny story too. Edward is Isabella's professor. He thinks she is strange & dresses weird. But one night when he lets his defenses down they see a new side of each other.)

_Bad Fauxmance _by stella luna sky (Bella hates men and only hangs with gays. Edward meets her when he is pretending to be gay because of a bet.)

_Loner _by Nilla79 (Edward is traumatized by his past and won't let anyone close, until Bella runs into him, literally.) Sweet, intense, some angst, and a sad, lonely Edward.

_Finding Bella _by ekimmuh (Edward is a dom and he buys sex slave Bella to save her. He then patiently & lovingly tries to heal her.)


	5. Chapter 4:  The Catalyst

**The Little Issue**

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A special thanks to those of you who have supported my story thus far. It has been a truly amazing first week.

Come say hey to me on Twitter at chem._mom_of_3.

If you have been waiting for a little citrus, there may be some in this chapter. You will just have to read it to find out.

We are looking at Edward's point of view of the consultation in this chapter and what he does once he finds out Bella has left.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Catalyst**  
**Definition: A substance that speeds up a reaction without itself suffering any permanent chemical change.** **(It makes things happen faster.)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I willed myself to walk towards the door.

"I will be right back." I stressed to her as I opened the door and left the room.

I didn't want to leave my office but in a way I needed to. Not just because I had other patients waiting which I did. I needed to put some distance between us so that I could think clearly. Unfortunately, I found that the further that I walked from my office and from Ms. Swan, the cloudier my thinking became.

I stopped outside the exam room and took a deep breath. _I can do this, just concentrate._ I tried to convince myself.

I opened the door to exam room one where Seth sat on the exam table with his mother, Sue, standing beside of him holding his hand. The scene reminded me of earlier when I had kept a hold of Ms. Swan's hand after she had sat down. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked into the room.

"Hey there buddy, you are looking really good." I said to Seth while shaking hands with his mother. "Good to see you again Sue."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen, if you keep doing your job, I bet I will look even better than before the accident," Seth joked.

How he could have maintained such a positive attitude through this ordeal, I just could not comprehend. He had every reason to be bitter and feel sorry for himself. After all, he had only been 15 years old and out having fun with friends when the motorcycle accident occurred.

When I first met him at the hospital that Saturday evening six months ago, he had been near death. He and his friend Embry had been out riding old re-furbished motorcycles when he lost control on his way home. Unfortunately, he didn't have on a full helmet and was only wearing cutoff jeans with no t-shirt. The accident left him with a shattered right leg, severe road rash across his back and second and third degree burns across his chest and torso from where the bike came to rest on top of him.

The first procedures were performed on Seth that night. Since his right leg was shattered, he had to have surgery where an orthopedic surgeon set his bones using metal rods. I then had to remove the dead tissue around the third degree burns to prevent infection and promote healing. He then remained in the hospital for several weeks as his second degree burns slowly healed and the third degree burns began to form eschars.

Just before he left the hospital the first time, I performed his first escharotomy. My goal was to prevent extensive scar tissue from forming and to minimize the need for skin grafts later. However, a few weeks after he went home, I realized that a portion of his upper torso was not going to heal the way I would have liked, as the burned area was too deep. I performed his first autograft in early March.

He was now healing from his second autograft and fourth escharotomy. I was hopeful that these would be the last procedures I had to perform at the hospital. He may need to have some minor procedures in the coming weeks that could be performed in my office, but if he and his mom kept the area protected and cleaned, I had every indication that it would heal properly without further invasive procedures and another long hospital stay.

I finished with his exam and was saying goodbye when Sue asked to speak with me alone. I thought of Ms. Swan waiting in my office and just hoped that she would be patient a little while longer.

"Sure, no problem Sue, but I have another patient waiting in my office. Seth, could you go to the waiting area while I talk about you to your mom?"

"Only if you admit that I am the toughest patient you have, Dr. Cullen?"

"You know you are. You have the strength of a twenty-five year old body builder." I responded honestly.

Once Seth had left the room, I turned back to his mom. "Is there a problem Sue?"

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know if you heard, but Seth's dad, Harry, had a heart attack last week."

I shook my head no as she continued. "Well, we made it to the hospital in time and the doctors performed angioplasty to add stents to the affected areas before the blockages did too much damage."

"I am happy to hear that. You are lucky to have been alert to the signs. What can I do for you? Will this affect Seth's healing or care at home?"

"Oh no, I am able to care for Seth and Harry, but Harry will be out of work for at least five more weeks. He has short term disability insurance, but between our household expenses, Seth's bills, and now Harry's expenses, we may not be able to make our full payment these next few months." She said as she hung her head.

"Sue," I said as I grabbed her hand, "you have a lot on your plate right now to make sure both your son and husband heal properly. I don't want you to waste one minute worrying about your bills from this office. You are up to date with your payment plan and Seth won't need any more procedures during the next month. I will have your payment plan suspended until August and then we can re-evaluate your situation. Does that sound fair?"

"Dr. Cullen, you really amaze me. With all that you have done for Seth, I feel horrible asking this of you," she said tearfully.

"Sue, you didn't ask me for anything. I offered and I fully expect you to accept the offer. I will not take no for an answer."

Once I had led her out to where Seth was waiting, I informed my discharge nurse of the changes to the Clearwater account.

The appointment took longer than I had planned, but I needed to stop in to talk to Ms. Swan before seeing anyone else. Just before I got to my office door, I was stopped by an anxious Lauren.

"Dr. Cullen, you have four waiting patients. That first appointment certainly ruined your afternoon schedule. I'm not sure if we will catch up anytime soon."

"Lauren, each patient deserves to be heard, no matter how long it takes. I will not let a schedule make me neglect my duties as a doctor." I almost felt ridiculous saying that. It was true for how I practiced medicine, just not how I practiced medicine during the appointment with Ms. Swan. If anything I felt the least professional than I ever had during my whole career.

I turned towards my office door as Lauren grabbed my arm and said, "Dr. Cullen, you have patients waiting."

I pulled my arm away and responded in a flat tone. "Yes, I understood that from what you said a moment ago, but if you will excuse me, I need to go to my office for a moment."

I opened my door as Lauren began to walk away. As I walked in, I noticed that the office was empty. I immediately called for Lauren.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"Have you seen Ms. Swan? I asked her to stay here while I met with Seth, did you see her leave?"

"Wasn't your consultation complete?" She responded in an annoyed tone.

"Did you see her leave?" I repeated, slowly losing my patience.

"No, she did not come through the discharge area and didn't leave her questionnaire like I had asked her to."

_Fuck!_ "Well, maybe she just went to the rest room. Can you check for me? I need to retrieve the chart for my next appointment."

Lauren huffs and walks away. I will need to speak to her later. Her performance today has been extremely unprofessional and I won't stand for that. But not now, I had patients to see.

I walked over to my desk and notice the empty clip board. _This is not a not a good sign._ As I looked through the patients' charts on my desk, I found that Ms. Swan's was missing.

"Shit!" I say as Lauren opens the door to my office.

"Dr. Cullen, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just hit my foot on the desk." I lied. I don't know why I felt the need to lie but for some reason I felt the need to keep my interest in Ms. Swan to myself.

"There was no one in the bathroom. She must have left out the back exit or something. Maybe she was planning on returning the paper work later today."

"I doubt it." I mumble. "Thanks for looking, but Lauren."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"I would advise you to remember that when doors are closed, you must knock and wait to be told to enter. Just now was the second instance today of walking into my office without being granted permission."

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen." She responded dryly before turning to leave.

_Later, I will have to deal with all this later._

I grabbed my patient's chart and spent the next two and a half hours shuffling from one patient to another. I tried to remain focused, but I knew that my patients could see that I was distracted. My thoughts remained on Ms. Swan and our earlier meeting.

Finally, just before five o'clock I returned to my office and sat down at my desk. I tried to concentrate on reviewing my patient charts for the upcoming day, but each time I looked up, I pictured Ms. Swan's face looking up at me through those big brown doe eyes.

* * *

I thought back to our consultation. From the moment I first saw her sitting in the chair in front of my desk, I knew I didn't want her for a patient. I wanted her for so much more.

But how could I have such a strong desire to push past my core values and duties as a doctor with just one look, one touch, one conversation?

I knew the answer, _Bella__ was different_.

When she fell into my arms, she seemed so vulnerable and I was overwhelmed with a need to protect her. I hadn't even realized that I held onto her hands long after I helped her up and she was seated in front of my desk. Her small hands fit so neatly in my, like they were made for me, like she was made for me.

She had seemed reluctant to open up to me about her reasons for coming to Seattle. I wasn't sure if she wanted to remain impersonal or if she felt that I was only asking her to be nice. Finally after joking with her that she offended me, I finally succeeded. She told me so much about herself and who she was by just explaining her research for her graduate school thesis.

I had been right, _Bella__ was different_. I was amazed by everything she said. It was never what I expected. _Bella was definitely different_.

She did not see the world around her the same way as most others did. I found this refreshing and unfortunately even more of a turn on. Even her mind was attractive to me. She didn't take for granted what she was told, even as a teenager. She questioned the norm, not in a rebellious way but in a rational, logical way. She wanted to look past the immediate benefits to long term.

_Long term_… When I previously thought about my future, I always pictured myself alone, but something happened today that made the future that I pictured in my mind change. I met Bella.

As we talked, our conversation flowed naturally and it was if a little bubble formed around us. I forgot about our surroundings completely. No waiting patients, no rude unprofessional nurses; it was just the two of us.

As she was explaining about how she learned her body's signals, I began to wonder what signals her body was giving me and what my body was relaying to hers in return. I had never been this affected before by someone. I was so confused.

She must have mistaken my confused expression as a criticism because she dropped her head and began apologizing for our conversation. I could not allow her to think that I wasn't captivated by her mind and I disliked not being able to look into her eyes any longer.

So without debating the action, I reached out and lifted at her chin again. I could not read her like I usually could others and her eyes were my only clues to what she was not saying aloud.

Once I was looking into her eyes I spoke only the truth when I said, "Ms. Swan, I don't find you odd at all. I find you quite refreshing actually. Why would anyone want to be just like everyone else? I think it is wonderful that although you seem self-conscious of being different, you are staying true to who you are. If you think about it, we are a lot alike in that regard. Do you think most plastic surgeons specialize in helping trauma and accident victims? I stand out in my world as a rare breed also. Don't ever be ashamed of embracing who you are or what you want from your life."

A look of amazement had crossed her face followed by desire? I was not sure. But I suddenly felt a shift in the air around us as it began to almost crackle with the electricity that flowed between us. She must have felt something too because a blush crept across her face and spread downward under her shirt.

She then began speaking again about her research and theories concerning birth control pills and its effects on fertility and heart disease. I knew of past studies regarding estrogen therapy for post-menopausal women but was unsure of studies concerning the use of the hormones in birth control. Her ideas further amazed me and I was sure that she would be a successful graduate student, and I told her as much.

After my compliment of her, she had stared intently at me before lifting her hand and placing it on my face. I suddenly felt heat flow to my groin and the desire I had for her reached a new and more inappropriate level; however, I felt powerless to stop it.

Our little bubble had been interrupted by Lauren's rude entrance into my office. I turned my head to glare at Lauren as she looked at the scene before her eyes. It was then that I was reminded that this was a consultation.

I stood from my chair and dismissed Lauren before I attempted to concentrate on the reason that Ms. Swan had made the appointment in the first place.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that I have spent so much time talking to you that we don't have much time to actually discuss why you are here. It shouldn't be a problem though for us to come up with a quick game plan regarding your procedure. I just need to take a look so that I know exactly what I am dealing with and how much needs to be done."

She sat there looking up at me with a worried look on her face. I was confused at her hesitation and concern. Was she embarrassed by her scar or whatever _little issue_ she had?

She finally answered in a quiet voice, "You want me to show you?"

I wanted to conclude this doctor-patient relationship as soon as possible, so that I could discover her more on a personal level. I knew what kind of doctor I wanted to be and it wasn't a doctor like James. So I knew that I would need to remain as professional as possible until she was no longer an active or pursuant patient. I was selfishly hoping this _little issue _was really something that could be taken care of rather quickly.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. That is generally part of the consultation appointment. It is integral to developing a plan. The sooner I can complete your procedure, the better. Then, you will be able to move past this little issue and on with your life. So, Ms. Swan, show me your little issue and we will know where to go from there."

As I finished my statement, her expression seemed to change to one of hurt or anger. After a moment, she seemed to resolve some internal dilemma and stood before me as she looked in my eyes.

"Ms. Swan?" I questioned when she showed no sign that she understood what I said.

"Yes, of course you need to see." She stated in a determined tone.

I watched in amazement as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. I tried to focus on looking for the scar or birth mark or whatever the problem may be, but was distracted as my eyes ascended at the same rate as her shirt.

_Please stop, no don't stop, no please stop._ I could no longer think straight. I couldn't decide which would be worse. Even after she removed her shirt completely from her body and placed it on her chair, I still hadn't decided which was worse. I was in shock.

I may or may not have growled and cussed, but I wasn't sure. I could no longer think as the blood rushed from my brain to points further south and my pants grew impossibly tighter.

The loss of blood further inhibited my ability to figure out what was going on.

"I don't understand Ms. Swan. I don't see anything." I told her as I tried to find a flaw on her perfectly cream colored torso.

Her response confused me even more, "Well, Dr. Cullen that is why I am here. There is nothing to see."

"What do you mean?" I unconsciously stepped forward and placed my left hand on her waist and my right hand on the skin right about her waistband

I thought she might mean that there was something below the skin, so I used my right hand to feel her skin from waist up to below her breast. I still felt nothing. As I completed my 'examination,' her answer stopped me.

"My breasts."

I looked up at what I had been trying unsuccessfully to pretend were not exposed to my eyes. As my eyes stopped to look at her breasts, her nipples suddenly hardened, as if in response to my touch or glare. My dick, already straining in my pants, got unbelievably harder. I let out another growl and had to remove myself from any further temptation.

Within moments, I was across the room at the book case; however, my eyes were still trained on her chest. I was stunned into silence and could think of nothing to say. I couldn't move or stop my ogling of her small but perfectly proportioned breasts.

She finally attempted to cover herself with her arms and hands. However, at this moment, in my highly aroused state, the site of her touching herself increased my desire exponentially.

"I'm so fucked." I whispered to myself. I forced myself to close my eyes and leaned back against the bookcase behind me. I tried to calm myself by pinching the bridge of my nose.

I finally thought of what she was asking of me. She thought she needed bigger breasts, but why? Didn't she know how beautiful she was? Didn't she know I didn't do those types of procedures? I had to find out how this all happened.

I tried to find my voice, but it came out in a strained tone. "Ms. Swan, I believe there has been a major misunderstanding."

She looked confused, but responded with a joke.

"Dr. Cullen, I think since I am standing in front of you topless, the least you can do is to call me Bella."

"Bella," I whispered. It felt so right to say, but so wrong at the same time. Then I thought of James and how he practiced medicine. I couldn't be that type of plastic surgeon, performing unnecessary procedures then receiving 'thanks' from my patients. I could be better than that, Ms. Swan deserved better.

"No Ms. Swan that is the exact reason that I should not call you that." I realized that as I was speaking to her, I hadn't even opened my eyes.

Her voice broke through my internal musings, "Dr. Cullen, it is safe to open your eyes again. The offending party is now safely covered up, but this time with my shirt, not my hands."

_Offending party_, I thought as I opened my eyes. The only thing offensive was my inappropriate reaction to what should have been a simple consultation. Again I thought, how did this happen and why was there the cryptic _Little Issue_ listed as the appointment explanation?

I tried to explain to her that I didn't perform augmentations, but the conversation was not going as planned. Maybe it was my lack of blood flow helping interfere with my brain functionality that was causing me to think more of my cock than of my job.

When she told me that she found out about my practice from the article in the paper, I immediately thought of one person.

"Alice."

From what Ms. Swan told me then, Alice had scheduled the appointment and told her that I was perfect for her. I had a feeling that Alice didn't mean as the perfect doctor.

* * *

The thought of Alice brought me back to the present. I needed to call Alice and find out what the hell was going on, how much she knew, and what the hell she was thinking!

"Hello Edward, did you have a wonderful afternoon?" She asked as she answered my call.

"It seemed to stand apart from most. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean my dear brother, but I don't have time to discuss it with you now. Come pick me up at eight and we will discuss it. Bye."

She hung up! She was definitely up to something.

* * *

I arrived at her apartment a little before eight and before I could knock at the door she opened it.

"You are certainly punctual. Are you anxious about anything?" She inquired.

"Look Alice we need to talk about the consultation you scheduled for me this afternoon."

Instead of answering me, she walked into her apartment entryway, and grabbed her purse. She turned back to me and informed me, "We'll talk but you'll have to come with me. I am on my way to meet Rose and Em."

I followed her outside towards my car, but she turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"Alice, where are you going?"

"Let's walk, it is a nice night. It is not supposed to rain."

I turned away from my car, hoping it would be safe on the street for a few hours.

"Where are we headed?"

"The Rat and the Raven, it's just down the street from Rose's apartment. So Edward, what did you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about. What is going on with Bella Swan? What do you know?"

"Edward, look, I know that you won't understand it all, but she had to come see you today. You two had to meet, I just know it."

"Is this what you have been hiding from me for months now?"

"Maybe, so how did the appointment go?"

I tried to come up with the words to describe her visit this afternoon, but was speechless.

"I knew it." She said as she studied my face.

"Are you prepared to tell me now what you seem to have known all this time?"

"Edward, you know it too. You just have to open up and you'll be able to see it too. Tell me what happened, were you all professional like?"

"Hardly. I have never been more unprofessional in my entire career. Her very presence was so disarming. I forgot she was a patient for most of the time and when we tried to discuss her reason for the visit it only got worse."

"What did you do Edward?" She said in a reproachful tone.

"Well, thanks to your notation about her _little issue_, I am pretty sure I insulted her and called her tits little before she took her shirt off."

At this she began to laugh hysterically. "Alice, it is not funny. I practically molested her with my hands and I am almost positive that I eye-fucked her."

She simply laughed harder until tears were streaming down her face. She stopped walking and doubled over, trying to calm herself down.

"I told her I would love to see your reaction." She said as she turned and walked into the bar. I hadn't even realized that we had arrived here.

"What do you mean you told her? When did you talk to her? She just left the office today and took everything with her. When I stepped out to see another patient, she skipped out and took all her paperwork including her chart with her."

"I called her this morning to remind her of the appointment. Why would she take everything with her and just leave?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to call her. Can you give me her number?"

She stopped just inside the door and turned to me. "Of course, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't look out for your best interests?"

I was so happy that I grabbed Alice up into a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"Put me down you big goof. Let's go over there, I see Emmett and Rose."

I put her down but kept my right arm draped over her shoulders and squeezed her into my side as we walked to their table. "We will talk more about your meddling later."

We were a few feet from the table when I noticed they were not alone. I very familiar brunette sat at the table with them. I looked at Alice to see a huge grin across her face. "Did you know about this?" I whispered to her. She simply shrugged.

We stopped at the table and I was once again caught up in Bella's eyes.

"Hey Edward, glad you made it." Emmett joked.

I looked over to him, as Rose began to speak. "Hey, this is…"

"Ms. Swan." I finished for her as I turned to look at Bella.

Bella simply looked at me with a mixture of surprise and _hurt?_ "Dr. Cullen," she nodded at me.

"Hey, how do you know each other? Hey Bella, you aren't one of his patients are you?" Emmett asked.

Bella's eyes showed concern over how I would answer. I didn't want to embarrass her or talk about our consultation here in front of everyone, so I simply said, "No, she is not a patient."

My answer seemed to increase her level of hurt and she dropped her head and said, "No, I wouldn't make a good patient for Dr. Cullen."

"Why not? What would you want _Dr. Cullen_ to do for you Bella?" Emmett teased.

Bella's face turned a bright red.

"Emmett please. Ms. Swan simply came by my office today to discuss her graduate school research ideas. They are related to my methods of practicing medicine. Let's not embarrass her too much her first week in Seattle."

I thought I heard her mumble, "I embarrass myself enough on my own."

Bella abruptly stood up and said that she needed to get home. "I have a few calls to make early in the morning. I need to meet with some _other doctors_ about my _research plans_. It was great meeting you Rose and Emmett. Dr. Cullen," she nodded at me before walking towards the door.

Everyone looked at me reflecting the confused expression I am sure I wore.

I ran after her and caught up to her on the sidewalk. "Ms. Swan, please stop."

She stopped walking but did not turn to face me. "I need to go, please just let me go." She pleaded.

"Never," I whispered.

I reached out and touched her right arm with my left hand. The contact made us both gasp as the now familiar ache burned through my finger tips once more.

"Why did you leave? I told you I would be back for you."

"It was all a big misunderstanding. I don't belong with you. I see that now."

"I would really like to discuss this more."

"There is nothing to discuss. Like you said in there, I am not your patient. I am calling another doctor in the morning, so you don't have to worry. I won't impose on you any further."

"Don't do this. You don't know what you are saying. Not all doctors have their patient's best interests in mind."

"What do you know about my best interests? We just met; we don't even know each other. You should go back into the bar." She said with sadness in her eyes. "Your loved ones are waiting for you."

"They can wait. Please talk to me."

"I can't." She responded as her cell phone began to ring. She answered with a "Hello?"

"Oh, Jake, I didn't recognize the number." She paused. "No I am not _busy._"

She continued to talk as she walked away, leaving me speechless on the sidewalk in front of The Rat and the Raven.

I turned and walked back into the bar to my family.

"Edward, what is going on?" Rose demanded.

"Yeah, dude, what happened with Bella today?" Emmett added.

"We just had an interesting visit. She must have been embarrassed by her clumsiness or something. She seems to fall down a lot, but she has such a bright mind."

"Yeah, her bright mind was why you were looking at her like she was something to eat." Emmett laughed.

"Whatever, let's get something to drink."

We spent the next hour talking about their wedding, the honeymoon and their new place. I just wanted to keep the conversation clear of my meeting with Bella. There were things Rose and Emmett didn't need to know.

It wasn't until they got up to leave that I remembered to ask them how they knew Bella.

"She is renting my place." Rose stated. "Hey, we'll see you around. We have got to go. Emmett and I have some newlywed stuff to take care of at home."

"Hell yeah, that's my girl." Emmett said and he grabbed Rose and pulled her towards the exit.

"She's renting Rose's apartment?" I asked Alice.

"It appears so."

"And she found the article about my practice a few months back and made an appointment with me?"

"Yep."

"What does all this mean?" I asked.

"It can mean everything or nothing at all Edward; that decision seems to be all yours at this point. If you want her in your life you have to make the decision and make a move."

"I don't know if I have a choice."

"You always have a choice Edward."

"No, I mean I don't have a choice but to make a move. But how do I do this? She wants me to be her doctor. She wants me to change her. I don't think I am willing or strong enough to do that."

"Then you have to come up with a way to make her change her mind on her own and prevent her from going off and doing something she will later regret."

"Something stupid, like seeing another doctor. Alice what if she intends on calling James! You know what he does for and with his patients. I won't let him get a hold of Bella."

"Edward, if you want this, you have to start tomorrow. But I can tell you that she is stubborn and won't simply listen to you or believe what you say at first."

"Then what am I supposed to do. I refuse to give into her request, but I can't lose her. I just found her. I want to see what all this 'fated' meeting was for. In just one afternoon, she has left her mark on me."

"You will have to keep her as your patient until she is convinced."

"But I don't want to be her doctor." I complain. "I can't be her doctor with how my body reacts to her."

"Silly boy. I'm sure we can come up with some way to make this work. Let's go back to my place and figure this out."

I stayed at Alice's past midnight going over the plan that we outlined. It seemed pretty straight forward. Keep Bella close, make her realize her own beauty, and agree that if she still wanted the surgery, I would be the only one to perform it.

As simple as it was, I didn't know how I could pull this off. How could I try to remain professional around her? And what if I was unable to get Bella to change her mind? Could I go through with changing her body? She was beautiful to me just as she was.

I drifted to sleep with these thoughts.

"_Dr. Cullen, your next appointment is in exam room one."_

"_Thanks Lauren. Since this is the last one for the day, you can go ahead and head home."_

"_Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen. See you in the morning then."_

_I turned to walk into the room. Before me was Ms. Swan in an examination gown that opened in the front. As I looked over her body, I saw that she had removed not only her shirt, but pants as well._

"_Ms. Swan, I see that you decided to return after all."_

"_Yes, Dr. Cullen, I wanted to find out what you considered to be in my best interests." She said as she opened the gown slightly._

_I stalked towards her and pulled the gown down over her left shoulder. "You want me to change you?" I asked her._

"_Yes, only you." She said breathlessly._

"_I will need to mark you first." I reached in my pocket for a Sharpie and removed the top with my teeth. _

_I removed her gown completely. I reached out and grabbed her left breast with my hand and pulled it upward and traced an incision mark along the underside. She moaned loudly at the action and her nipple hardened. She attempted to squirm away._

"_Now, Ms. Swan, if I am to do this properly, you will have to hold still." _

_I released her and moved to the other breast. _

"_Ms. Swan, I will need to stand slightly behind you to do this properly. You need to stand up and raise your right arm above you head."_

_She slowly stood up and I positioned myself behind her right side. I reached my left hand around her body and grabbed her right breast, repeating the action from before. I tilted my head down and began to mark her._

_She leaned her body back so that her right hip pressed just where I was most aching for her touch. She moaned, "Dr. Cullen" which caused all rational thought to leave my brain._

_Suddenly, the scene took on another direction. Moving slightly to her front, I pinched her nipple before moving my head closer to her to check and taste her sweet skin. I licked the swell of her breast before taking her hardened nipple into my mouth._

_She pressed further into me as I twirled my tongue around her nipple before lightly sucking it. _

"_Don't stop." She begged. _

_I had no intention of stopping as I moved my left hand down her stomach to her the top of her panties._

"_Ms. Swan, I need to touch you. Please let me touch you." I pleaded as I lifted my head to look into her eyes._

_She looked down at me and nodded, "Yes, please."_

_I dipped my hand into her black lace panties as my mouth found her nipple again._

"_You're so wet, Ms. Swan. Why are you so wet?"_

"_You," was her only response. I could not contain the smile as I continued._

I jerked awake as the music from my alarm clock began to play. I lay there a moment trying to calm down from the dream that I had just experienced; my hard on raging painfully in my boxer briefs. My radio was on a KLOVE station and 'The Motions' by Matthew West was playing. I listened to the words and felt them for the first time.

_This might hurt, it's not safe  
But I know that I've gotta make a change  
I don't care if I break,  
At least I'll be feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of life_

_I don't wanna go through the motions  
I don't wanna go one more day  
without Your all consuming passion inside of me  
I don't wanna spend my whole life asking,  
"What if I had given everything,  
instead of going through the motions?"_

_No regrets, not this time  
I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind  
Let Your love make me whole  
I think I'm finally feeling something  
'Cause just okay is not enough  
Help me fight through the nothingness of this life_

I knew the song was about his faith, but as I listened to the words they meant something different to me. All I could think about was Bella.

Before I changed my mind, I picked up my phone and sent the text.

**'Ms. Swan you have an appointment at my office today at 5:30. Use the same door you left through & bring your patient chart with you. –Dr. C'**

_I can do this, if she will let me._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think? What plan do you think Edward and Alice came up with? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Well maybe not all but you will get Bella's understanding of his plan.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.**

**The what the heck did it mean section.**

**_eschars_****: **dead tissue that is cast off the surface of the skin, can lead to infection after serious burns, therefore they are removed by procedure called: _Escharotomy__._

_Autograft__:_ Tissue transplanted from one part of the body to another in the same individual.

**My recommendations this week are in honor of the tough times Robert Pattinson has had with the press. Each story deals with a famous Edward or Bella.**

_Say Hello, Wave Goodbye _ by afoolishmortal (Edward is famous actor in series of movies, meets Bella & wants to end semi-romance with Rose)

_The Rules of Hollywood _by suzie55 (Edward is actor, Bella is make up artist.)

_It isn't Stalking if you don't get caught _by JustForkIt (All the girls are famous, all the boys are obsessed fans of theirs. Can they finally meet and become more than fans?)

_Help Wanted _by jaxon22 (Edward is actor, Bella is hired as his assistant.)

_Faking It _by spanglemaker9 (Edward is a famous actor with an image problem, Bella is new singing talent. Their agents arrange for them to 'date' each other for good exposure. Will it become real?)


	6. Chapter 5:  The Proximity Effect

**The Little Issue**

**Sorry for the delay in this update. I lost got caught up in their meeting and was trying to make sure it was perfect. Unfortunately it made the chapter way too long, so the plan won't be until Chapter 6. **

**Fortunately the chapter is being corrected and finalized right now so it will post ASAP.**

**Thanks to princesskris for her advice and help with this chapter. **

**This chapter starts when Bella leaves Edward's office on Tuesday, June 1.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Proximity Effect: A catalytic mechanism in which a reaction's free energy of activation is reduced by the bringing together of its reacting groups. **(The effect of the catalyst is only apparent when the substances that are reacting are close enough to come in contact with each other.)

**BPOV**

As I snuck out the back door of Dr. Cullen's office, I felt emptiness in my chest. I held my chart and paperwork tightly to me as I wrapped my arms protectively around my shoulders, in an effort to keep myself together long enough to make it home.

What had just happened in there? What had I just done?

When I was in his presence, everything felt so right, even with all the embarrassing things that had happened. Then, it all came crashing down when I realized he was Alice's _engaged brother_.

He wasn't the kind of doctor to perform unnecessary procedures. He had told me as much and I couldn't risk seeing him again, knowing the desire I had for him. It was wrong on so many levels. This was not who I was or who he was.

Nearly twenty two years of celibacy had not prepared me for what I was feeling at this moment. I was confused.

I walked all the way to my apartment as I tried to calm myself down from all the conflicting thoughts that raged in my head.

As I entered my quiet apartment, I was at a loss of what to do. I decided I would spend the afternoon cleaning the apartment; it was mindless but would also expel all my nervous energy. I cleaned my kitchen, vacuumed, and then moved into the bathroom to clean. As I stood at the sink and waited for the cleaner to soak in, I looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

I was surprised that the reflection that I saw seemed to have changed since this morning. My cheeks were flushed a permanent pink and my eyes looked alive with secrets. After I cleaned the bathroom, I laid down on my bed, suddenly feeling utterly spent from the day, for a nap. I closed my eyes and was surprised when I saw a pair of warm, vibrant green eyes staring down at me. I felt his breath sweep across my face as he whispered, _Bella, where did you go?_

His velvety voice sent a tidal wave of sensations through my body that I did not understand. He ghosted his fingers over my torso and stopped at my waistband of my sweat pants that I was wearing. He laid his body down on mine and pressed himself fully against me. _So that's what it feels like_, I thought.

_I told you that I would be right back, why didn't you wait? I will always come back to you._

My body broke out in a flush and the tingling between my thighs reached a whole new level. What was happening to me?

I opened my eyes to notice that even though it was just a dream; my hands had begun to roam as if they were Dr. Cullen's. It felt so real. I had never touched myself like that before, but was positive that if I were to continue, I might experience my first orgasm.

I was about to try to continue where my dream had left off when I heard my cell phone ring in the kitchen. I jumped off the bed and ran to answer it.

"Hello," I said a little out of breath, both from my dream and from the run to the phone.

"Bella, it's Rose. Emmett and I just got back from our honeymoon last night. I just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was ok. How is the apartment so far?"

"Oh Rose, it's great. I love having so much space, but after four years in the dorms I kind of miss the noise and company of a roommate."

"Well, if it's company you want, you have to meet up with Emmett and me tonight. We are going to a bar just down the road from the apartment. We are going to be there about seven o'clock."

"Oh, I don't know Rose. It has been a long day and I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, consider this a great distraction. What better way to clear up your thoughts then to cloud your mind with a little alcohol?"

That was actually a pretty good idea. I could meet them, talk, and maybe force myself to drink away Dr. Cullen and my consultation from hell.

"Sure, I would love to meet you there. Where should I meet you?"

She gave me the name and directions to the bar and I told her I would see them in a few hours.

I was still worked up from my time with Dr. Cullen and the emptiness of the apartment was making things worse so I decided to return the book I had checked out from the library and go ahead and check out the next in the series, Loving Mr. Darcy.

After I checked out the book, I found a spot under a large tree and began to read.

As I read the first few chapters, I was once again pulled back into the beauty of the love between Darcy and Elizabeth. Jane Austen had created such timeless characters.

A love story like theirs was a fantasy that I lived vicariously through. True love, found in the oddest place, with whom seemed like the oddest couple; they did not appear made for each other, and yet they fit together perfectly.

After a while I was pulled from my thoughts by some loud passersby and noticed that it was already 6:05. I needed to hurry or I would be late meeting Rose and Emmett at the bar.

I hurried home and changed into my typical jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed a bite to eat and was out the door a few minutes before seven.

I walked the two blocks to 'The Raven and the Rat'. As soon as I entered the bar a beautiful tall blonde walked up to me.

"You have to be Bella, right?" She said as she put her arm around my shoulders and guided me to a table in the middle of the bar.

"Yes, I'm Bella. I am guessing you are Rose." I replied as we arrived at her table and who I was assuming was Emmett.

Emmett jumped up and towered over me. I was startled and a little flustered when he scooped me up into a massive bear hug lifting me off the ground in the process. "Bella, you are just the cutest little thing. If I didn't already have Rose there…" he trailed off with a wink, as he sat me back down on the floor and I fought to keep my balance.

"Em, stop that. You are going to scare her off. Give her some time to get used to you before you unleash your full personality on the poor girl!"

I sat at the table across from Emmett and Rose as Emmett said, "Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. It is just how I am." I simply nodded and smiled at him, not really knowing what else to say. "Let's do shots!" Emmett bellowed.

"Shots?" I asked. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Then shots it is Bella! Rose said that you were here to forget something and shots are perfect at that." He jumped up before I could protest and ran over to the bar.

"If you spend any more time around us after tonight Bella, he will grow on you, I promise. He can make anyone feel comfortable and smile." Rose said as she watched her husband lovingly at the bar.

He returned to the table and gave us each two shots of Cuervo.

I grimaced as I picked up one of the shot glasses. As he counted to three, I turned up the glass and drank it down quickly. Immediately, the unfamiliar burning caused me to start coughing.

"Good job Bella! This next one should just slide right down." Emmett said as he handed me the next shot.

I looked up at him disbelievingly and took the glass into my hand. Before I could debate the action, I turned the shot glass up and finished it off.

I could count on one hand the number of times that I drank in college. I wasn't trying to be a prude or good girl; I just had to keep my wits about me. Four years of hanging out with Angela and Ben also meant four years of being around Mike Newton. I couldn't let alcohol lower my resolve or my ability to push him away.

However, tonight there was no Mike Newton. I was in a new city, had a new home, and was hopefully making new friends. I didn't need to worry tonight, I could just let go. I wanted to forget all about Dr. Cullen and my embarrassing day from hell and just have fun.

"What now?" I asked.

"How about a Margarita, Bella?" Rose asked.

"Are they good?"

"You be the judge," Emmett replied as he disappeared to the bar again.

We sat around for the next hour drinking and discussed their honeymoon in Hawaii. I learned that Emmett owned a gym nearby called 'Em&M's.' I had thought he meant the candy but he said it was short for Emmett and Muscles. If I hadn't met him, I would have thought it was a conceited thing to name a club, but after meeting him it seemed to fit perfectly.

I watched them as they talked to me, finishing each other's sentences. They constantly smiled and touched in some way. So much love radiated from them. It made me yearn for the same thing. It surprisingly made me think of Dr. Cullen.

I was about to launch myself into a new Dr. Cullen fantasy when I heard Rose exclaim, "Great! They're finally here."

I turned my head to see who she was talking about just as I saw Dr. Cullen near the entrance smiling broadly at a short brunette in front of him. He reached down hugged her tight, picked her up and kissed her cheek. I felt my stomach turn and bile rise in my throat. _Why now, why here? What was he doing here? Of all bars in Seattle, why here?_

I turned away from the offensive scene only to sense his presence growing closer to me. _Please don't let him be who Rose was talking about! Please don't let him come over here._

I attempted to just catch a glance in his direction just as he walked up to our table with his arm around the girl he was hugging earlier. She had her left arm wrapped around his waist and I could see a large diamond on her left ring finger. _This can't be happening!_ I screamed at myself.

I looked up at him to see him staring into my eyes. The same traitorous desire that I had felt earlier returned full force and I was not sure what to do.

Emmett broke our trance by speaking, "Hey Edward, glad you made it."

_Edward._ I purred in my head. He looked over to Emmett and Rose just as Rose began to introduce us. "Hey, this is…"

"Ms. Swan." He said as he turned back to look at me again.

I loved hearing my name on his lips but couldn't ignore the short beauty by his side. She was beautiful, not in a blonde bombshell model type way like Rose was but in a small petite pixie type way. She was everything I was not. Beautiful. Engaged. Worthy. "Dr. Cullen," I replied with a nod. I didn't believe that I could say much more without embarrassing myself anymore. My brain felt clouded by the alcohol, confusion, and desire.

Emmett broke our trance once again. "Hey, how do you know each other? Hey Bella, you aren't one of his patients are you?"

I shifted my eyes from him to Dr. Cullen, worried about how this conversation would go. Would all the embarrassment be laid out here for all to see? Would they learn of my request and impromptu striptease earlier? How did Dr. Cullen see me?

Dr. Cullen answered before I could come up with an appropriate response. "No, she is not a patient."

_Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen. He just dismissed me quite nicely. I am not sure if I was angry and disappointed or relived that he did not feel necessary to share my embarrassment with the others._

I looked down and added "I wouldn't be a good patient for Dr. Cullen."

Confusion seemed to alter both Dr. Cullen's and Emmett's faces.

"Why not? What would you want Dr. Cullen to do for you Bella?" Emmett joked at me.

I knew that he had no idea how warped my answer could be to that, so I tried not to let my embarrassment show too much. But as I thought of what I wanted Dr. Cullen to do _to me,_ I am certain I blushed.

"Emmett, please. Ms. Swan simply came by my office today to discuss her graduate school research ideas. They are related to my methods of practicing medicine. Let's not embarrass her too much her first week here in Seattle."

He just saved me in a way but all I could think about was that would never happen. I whispered, "I embarrass myself enough on my own."

I looked up at Edward and his fiancée again and then to Rose and Emmett. So much love and I was all alone. I didn't belong here. I thought that I might have found new friends, but somehow they all knew each other. _What were the odds?_ I needed to get out of here. I needed to leave, now.

I stood to leave and said, "I have to leave. I have a few calls I need to make early in the morning. I need to meet with some _other doctors_ about my _research plans_. It was great meeting you Rose and you too Emmett. Dr. Cullen," I nodded at him before walking swiftly to the exit.

_Please don't let me trip, _was my mantra all the way out to the sidewalk_._

Once I was safely on the sidewalk, I slowed thinking I had escaped without further embarrassment until I heard him behind me.

"Ms. Swan, please stop." His words and tone made it impossible for me to continue my hasty retreat.

I couldn't face him, so I begged him to let me go.

I thought that I heard him whisper "never" as I suddenly felt his fingers gently wrap around my right arm.

The electricity sparked around us there on the dark sidewalk in front of the bar. I stood there unable to move, but also unable to speak.

"Why did you leave?" He started. I wasn't sure which time he was referring to until he continued, "I told you I would be back for you."

To my overactive and lust filled mind, his words seemed to possess more than their simple meaning. My answer in return, spoke more than of my feelings as his patient.

"It was all a big misunderstanding. I don't belong with you. I see that now." _You're too good for me, too beautiful, too taken._

"I would really like to discuss this more."

I couldn't keep this up. His hand on my arm was making it impossible to think straight. I needed to get out of here.

"There is nothing more to discuss. Like you said, I am not your patient. I am calling another doctor in the morning, so you don't have to worry about me. I won't impose on you any further."

He didn't simply accept my answer. Instead his grip tightened as he said, "Don't do this. You don't know what you are saying. Not all doctors have their patient's best interests in mind."

I reminded myself that I would never get to know him. I had no right to want to. His future waited for him inside the bar just a few yards away. I turned my head and looked into his eyes for what would probably be the last time.

"What do you know about my best interests? We just met; we don't even know each other. You should go back inside. Your _loved _ones are waiting for you."

"They can wait. Please talk to me." He pleaded trying to capture me in his eyes once again.

"I can't." I said and tried to mean. I knew that I would cave into his request and possibly do something equally stupid like to reach out and touch his face again, like I did in his office earlier today.

He looked so sad and concerned. What did he have to be sad or concerned about? He had a family and was engaged to a beautiful woman, who was everything that I wasn't.

Just as I was about to move towards Dr. Cullen, my cell phone rang in my pocket, breaking the spell he had over me.

I pulled it out and glanced at the unknown number on the screen. "Hello?"

"_Hey Bells, its Jake!"_

"Oh, Jake, I didn't recognize the number."

"_Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"No, I am not busy." I answered as I began to walk away from Dr. Cullen and away from further temptation. "What's up?"

"_Dad and I finished up your bookshelves the other day. I was wondering when you wanted me to bring them up. I work during the week, but could come up on a weekend."_

The sound of Jake's voice, although unfamiliar, soothed my jumbled mind and gave me the much needed distraction on my walk home.

"How about next weekend Jake? You know June 12th?"

"_Sure thing Bells, I could be in Seattle just after lunch. Would it be alright if I stayed at your place Saturday night? It might be kind of late by the time I set up the bookshelves and we grab a bite to eat and catch up."_

"Of course, Jake. I have a pretty comfortable couch you can use. I'll text you the address and directions later this week."

"_That sounds great. I'll let you know what time I am going to leave. We may need some extra hands with the bookshelves, so if you know any strong guys, invite them over. We could probably use the help."_

_I had just walked away from two incredibly strong guys_, I thought.

Jake and I talked for a few more minutes and I said goodbye as I walked into my apartment.

I was once again greeted by the quiet surroundings that only yesterday were soothing. Tonight, I felt lonely and empty.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I searched through the stations and came across my all time favorite movie, _The Princess Bride_. Although I knew most of the lines by heart, I found comfort in the familiar love story.

I went to bed that night with thoughts of Dr. Cullen, Westley, Buttercup, and _Wuv, tru wuv_.

"_Bella, wake up."_

_I opened my eyes to see those two piercing green eyes staring down at me again. _

"_Come closer." I told him._

"_As you wish," he replied._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

_He moved to lie down next to me on the bed. He took his right hand and placed it on my face._

"_I will always come back for you."_

"_But how can you be sure?" I asked as he moved closer to my face._

"_This is true love; you think something like this happens everyday?" _

"_But I asked you to be my doctor. I want you to change me." _

_He moved his hand down my neck to my chest and touched my breast through my sleep shirt. He bent down and kissed it, before pinching the nipple. I let out a moan and bucked my chest further into his hand._

"_There is a shortage of perfect breasts in the world. It would be a pity to change yours. Yours are perfect for me." _

_He moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt before grabbing it and moving it over my head so fast I didn't even realize what was happening until it was already done.._

I sat up quickly in my bed and looked around. My shirt lay on the floor beside my bed. Unfortunately it looked like that was the only part of the dream that had been reality. I laid back and stretched. I had an odd feeling that this would be just the first of many nights that I dreamed of Dr. Edward Cullen.

I heard my cell phone beep to alert me to a new text message.

I grabbed it off the bedside table. The number was unfamiliar. I opened it and read.

**'Ms. Swan you have an appointment at my office today at 5:30. Use the same door you left through yesterday & bring your patient chart with you. –Dr. C'**

I stared at the screen in disbelief. I didn't understand what was going on. Last night he said I was not a patient. He made it clear he doesn't perform this type of procedure.

I typed out my reply.

**'Dr. C, As you said last night I am not your patient. –IMB'**

I received his reply only moments later.

**'As soon as you return your chart, you will be my patient again. See you at 5:30. –Dr. C'**

_What the hell?_ His mood swings were giving me whiplash. But I could not resist him. I was drawn to him like a magnet. Reluctantly I typed my reply, knowing that no matter what I did only bad would come of seeing him again.

**'Dr. C, I'll be there. –IMB'**

I wasn't sure what Dr. Cullen was up to, but I had a feeling that the appointment would be interesting. I had all day to think about what might happen.

Just before lunch, I decided to go ahead and call another plastic surgeon, just in case.

"Dr. Smith's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was calling to inquire about making a consultation appointment."

"Would you like to make an appointment or just ask about one?"

"When is the first appointment available? Is there a long wait?" I asked.

"The first available is sometime late next week. I think next Friday. Would you like me to set one up for you?"

_What would be the best answer? Should I wait to see Dr. Cullen?_

"No, I need to check at my work schedule." I lied. "I will call back in the morning to schedule the appointment. Thank you for your time."

I quickly hung up and felt as though I had almost "cheated" on Dr. Cullen. _How ridiculous!_

I decided to spend the rest of the day out enjoying the good weather, as I hear it is a rarity. I grabbed my book and headed out to enjoy the day and try to clear my head before I see Dr. Cullen again.

Around 4:30, I made my way towards home, grabbing a bite to eat at a small deli on the way.

I showered and got dressed. I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a v-neck royal blue short from Old Navy, and a pair of tennis shoes. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, grabbed my chart, and began to walk the five blocks to Dr. Cullen's office on Roosevelt Way.

I walked into the alley way behind his office and saw a note attached to the same door I exited from yesterday.

It's open.

_That was simple._ I opened the door and peaked into the hallway. I saw and heard no one. I stepped through the door and walked a few feet before I was standing at his office door. I took a deep breath and willed the logical part of my brain to remain focused. _You are strong. You can do this._

I knocked and waited for a moment before I heard, "Come in, Ms. Swan."

* * *

**Please review. It is so encouraging knowing someone is out there.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done this way. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**

**Here are some great stories I read this last week.**

_The Caged Bird _by Kristen Nicole – complete (Bella is a sheltered teenager. Edward is rebellious. They meet and instantly connect. Sweet love story, great storytelling, wonderful characters.)

_Tempting Bella _by dontrun – complete (Bella is a few years older than Edward. They meet when he moves back home and have an encounter in the car on the way home from the airport. She tries to stay away from him, but he won't let her.)

_The Confidence Man _ by OhMyWord – in progress (Edward is a con man sent in to steal Bella's money. Bella hates having money. What is going to happen when Bella finds out he is not who he says he is?)

_Maybe I'm Falling for You _by coldplaywhore – complete (Edward and Bella meet online and in person, but don't realize the person in front of them is also the person they are falling for online.)


	7. Chapter 6:  The Receptor

**The Little Issue**

**Sorry to have split this chapter, but I think it works better this way.**

**Thanks to princesskris for all her hard work on this story. **

**We get to see Edward's plan in this chapter. I hope it entertains you. I think all that Bella will be doing these next few weeks will definitely be fun.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 ****The Receptor:**

** Definition: A binding protein that is specific for its ligand and elicits a discrete biochemical effect when its ligand is bound; **(a pair that is made for each other and only together work properly.)

**BPOV**

_I knocked and waited for a moment before I heard, "Come in, Ms. Swan."_

I quickly opened his office door and stepped into the seemingly familiar space.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen." I greeted him warily, still unsure of why I was here.

"I'm glad you could make it, Ms. Swan. Please come and take a seat." He said as he gestured to the chair that I had occupied the day before.

I walked over to the chair and carefully sat down. I placed my patient chart on the chair next to me unsure of exactly what I should do with it.

"I was a little surprised to hear from you this morning. What was it you wanted to discuss with me, Dr. Cullen?"

"Before I begin I want to make sure you are willing to hear me out completely before you leave again. Twice yesterday you walked out on me while I was trying to talk to you. I didn't like it."

"Well, I am here now. I will stay so that we can finish whatever we started yesterday."

"Is that a promise?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yes?" I answered, not sure of what I had just agreed to.

"Okay, first have you reconsidered getting the procedure?"

"No, I still want the procedure, if you are unwilling to perform it, I will see another doctor. I already put in a call to a Dr. Smith…"

"He will not touch you!" He roared. "You are mine. I mean my patient until you ask me otherwise."

I looked at him quizzically. I was a little startled by his outburst and oddly turned on. He almost seemed possessive in his statement, and I don't understand why.

"I didn't make an appointment with him yet. I just called to ask when his next available appointment was. I wanted to come see you first."

"Good. Even if this doesn't work out like I hope that it will, he would still not make a good doctor for you."

_How he hoped it would? If only we wished for the same things. _"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just trust me for now."

"Well, it won't matter if you agree to be my doctor and perform the procedure like I want. What else is it you wish to discuss about the procedure?" I asked as I looked up at him. He was looking at me with so many unasked questions in his eyes.

"Ms. Swan, what do you know about the actual procedure?"

"I have read about the general steps, what the dangers are, and what types of materials are used. Why do you ask?"

"For me, you knowing the general steps and having common knowledge of the process is not enough to have me agree to perform it for you."

"Then if you won't agree to do this for me, why am I here?"

He leaned forward and looked deeply into my eyes, "I didn't say that I wouldn't agree to perform the procedure for you but that having a general knowledge of what you are getting yourself into wasn't good enough for me to agree to it."

"Why is this request such a big deal? People get breast implants all the time," I inquired.

"Yes, that's true, but we are not talking about other 'people' we are talking about you. This just doesn't seem to be something that fits you based on what you told me about yourself yesterday. And it definitely doesn't fit my normal business practices."

"If that is the way you feel, then again why am I here Dr. Cullen?"

"I feel very protective of you, as my patient that is. I don't want to do something that you will regret in the future. And I believe this is something that you will regret, maybe not at first but over time. I know the consequences of your decision, but I don't believe you do; not completely yet. Can we maybe come to a compromise?"

"You mean a compromise where you would perform the procedure for me?" I asked, completely confused as to where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, a compromise where you will come to know the consequences as completely as possible. Then, if you still insist on the augmentation, I will be the one to perform it for you."

"Why should I go to all this trouble? I have put a lot of thought towards this. I have been planning this for almost four years. I have worked, saved, and gone without so that I would have enough money. You don't have to worry that this is just a passing fancy or something. "

"I didn't think that it was, Ms. Swan. But you do know that not every decision you made at eighteen was a good one, right?"

"How do you know what is right for me?"

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling about what you need. But if you think that any knowledge you may gain from spending time with me is too much trouble, I will understand."

Spending time with him? I started to wonder if this compromise might actually be something that I would enjoy.

"How much time are we talking about here, Dr. Cullen, and what does this compromise involve? I wanted to get the procedure done as soon as possible so I would have time to recover before classes start."

He settled back into his chair and placed his hands behind his head, but never broke eye contact.

"I was thinking six months."

"Six months is way too long, I would be in the middle of my first year in graduate school by that point. I'll give you a week."

"A week is too short; we can't get anything accomplished within that time frame. How about until June 19th?"

"What's the significance of June 19th? Isn't that on a weekend?"

"Yes, it is the day of Alice's engagement party. She has insisted that you come. You wouldn't be able to attend if you have just had the augmentation just prior to then."

"She wants me to come to her party? She doesn't even know me."

"You'll have the next few weeks to meet and get to know her."

"If I agree to your time frame, what is it that I will be doing?"

"You will be my research assistant."

_Research assistant, I am so confused. _"I thought I was your patient."

"Do I have a patient chart on you? Have I received any payment or a new patient registration forms from you yet?"

"Well, no, they're right here." I reached down to pick them up but his next words stopped me.

"No, you keep them for now. You are not my patient until after June 19th. If you were my patient right now, this arrangement wouldn't work."

"What arrangement? We haven't agreed to anything yet except that you would be my doctor as of June 19th, but now you are saying I'm not your patient. I am getting really confused now."

He reached down beside his desk and picked up a box. He set it on the desk and said, "Here take a look at the contents inside this box."

"What is it?" I asked as I reached for the box and set it in my lap.

"You and I are both people who think logically, taking the time to research and determine long term effects. In this box is what I believe you will need to be able to fully understand what you are wanting from me and this procedure. "

"I need a box full of stuff to convince me of what I already know I want? What is it you want me to agree to Dr. Cullen?" So many delicious things passed through my dirty mind, but I knew that it was just wishful thinking on my part because Dr. Cullen would never want me.

"Well, like I just mentioned I want you to be my research assistant. We unintentionally set this scenario up last night when we were talking with Emmett and Rose. "

"What am I researching?"

"Everything about the procedure you are requesting. You are researching me as a doctor. I want you to learn about the plastic and reconstructive surgeries I perform. I want you to meet my patients and go with me to the hospital. You need to learn what type of doctor I am to really understand me. However mostly, you are researching what you are asking me to do to you. Go ahead and take a look in the box and I will explain further."

I pulled the top of the box off to reveal the contents inside. As I saw the assortment of items in the box I became more confused.

"Just start with the top item and we will work our way to the bottom." Dr. Cullen informed me.

I pulled out a legal envelope with a few forms in it. I read over the title and first few sentences.

"Why would I need a non-disclosure agreement, Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, the only way to truly protect myself and my patients' privacy is to have a legally binding agreement stating that you will not reveal what you discover or see to anyone outside this office. And by office, I mean the office you are in right now. You can only discuss these things with me. And even once the NDA is in place, I will still ask for each patient's consent before you will be allowed to observe."

I simply nodded my head and placed the NDA back into its envelope and set it on the chair next to me. The next item in the box was a leather bound journal. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"It's a notebook to write all your observations and research in. Some of your observations will be about my patients, me, and your experiences during this process. You need to use it to convince me that you have thought through each and every aspect of what can and will happen to you before, during, and after the procedure."

I placed it on the chair and removed a folder next. I opened the folder to find a series of articles concerning breast augmentations.

"Those should give you a good starting point for your research. They are actual medical journal articles, not ones written for popular magazines. You need to learn about the actual procedure and of issues that have been discovered or have developed long term. You need the facts."

The next item was a medium sized daily planner. I opened the cover to discover that it started on today's date, June 2nd. At 5:30 there was a notation of this appointment with Dr. Cullen. I flipped through the pages to discover that there were notations on nearly each day.

"That is your schedule, Ms. Swan. I have asked that you give me until June 19th before you make your final decision. Seventeen days should provide you sufficient time to complete the research required. On the calendar you will notice that among other things we are scheduled to observe an actual breast augmentation procedure." He watched my reaction closely as he said this. "That won't be a problem will it?"

I felt slightly sick thinking of the blood and tissue that I may see during the procedure and I tried to maintain a calm demeanor as I answered, "No that is fine. But there are so many notations on this calendar." I added as I looked at each day. "Some of these aren't even work related."

"Yes, we will discuss those more in a few minutes."

I set the planner aside and I pulled out a book that now lay on the top of the items in the box. My face flushed red instantaneously. On the cover were the naked bodies of two women. The title was,** '**Erotic Book: Erotica Secrets of Sexy Female Bodies for Men and Women' by Sheldon Filger.

"What type of research is this for, Dr. Cullen?" I choked out as the images reminded me of my own desire for the man across the desk.

"The main reason women get breast implants has to do with body image and sexuality. This author discusses the female body and what is erotic to both a man and a woman. I believe that it would be beneficial for you to research that aspect too, Ms. Swan."

_What I wouldn't give to explore that area of research with you, Dr. Cullen._

"How would that be beneficial?"

"The author discusses the female body as a whole, not just as individual parts. It would be good to explore how your breasts are part of your body image and sexuality. You also need to research how breasts are responsive to touch and lead to arousal, both before and after the procedure. From what I have learned, most women have sensitive breasts, but the sensitivity varies and could be affected adversely with an augmentation."

"Oh." I replied, unable to adequately come up with words, as the memories of my dream last night replayed in my mind.

I placed the book to the side and reached in the box to find a paid membership to Emmett's gym with personal training and a gift certificate to a day spa for "The Works" package. "And what about these? How are these research?" I asked as I held up the two items for his inspection.

"Well, isn't this all about changing your looks and improving the way that you feel about yourself? So the gym will help you work on any 'problem' areas you may think you have, along with just make you feel better overall. The spa package will allow you to feel better mentally and physically by both relaxing you and relieving stress. I also understand that there are some physical aesthetic changes involved also, like your hair, nails, makeup, etc."

_How I looked to others, _I thought. "It is not all about image to me. I'm not a vain person." I replied in a huff.

"Then tell me what it is all about then. What do you see when you look in the mirror, Ms. Swan?"

"I see ordinary, plain, and uninteresting."

"Ms. Swan as we established yesterday, you are far from ordinary and plain. Spending time at Emmett's and going to the spa are ways that you can discover that for yourself. And uninteresting you are not, I can assure you. You had me completely captivated yesterday with your ideas, theories, and research."

"What else are you asking of me to do?" I simply replied, not yet understanding why he was being so difficult with what I thought was such a simple request.

"There are a few more items at the bottom of the box. They hold one of the key points in this arrangement." I reached in and pulled out several flat boxes. I looked at each one and gasped in shock.

"Breast enhancers! You have got to be kidding me. You want me to wear breast enhancers!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, Ms. Swan. After all, you are asking me to put a set of permanent breast enhancers into your body. I assume you have never been a larger size than you are right now. So, what better way to research what it will actually be like to have larger breasts, than to actually wear a set of fake ones?" He looked at me and raised his brow waiting for my response.

"Why are there so many boxes?" I finally asked.

"As you know, Ms. Swan, not all women have the same size breasts. You will need to choose what size you want to become and then live that size until the end of our arrangement." He replied with a smile.

"So, when I am with you I need to wear a set of these?" I asked motioning to the enhancers.

"No, your new breasts won't just be there when I am around, so you need to keep these on at _all the times_, except when in the shower. Plus, in order to wear them you will need to wear a bra. I noticed yesterday that you were not wearing one. That will not be possible after the surgery; therefore, to make it as realistic as possible, you should start wearing the correct size now with your new _breasts._"

My head began to ache as I tried to process all what he was asking of me.

"So is this all part of my new position as your research assistant?" I finally asked him.

"Yes, I want you to learn as much as possible and have a thorough understanding of will happen before, during, and after the surgery. You will be able to see the procedure, follow that patient's progress in the first days of recovery, learn all the real risks, see what kind of doctor I am, and live the life that you are asking for prior to actually making the change. Do you think that I have missed anything?"

"No, I can't think of anything you haven't covered. You said earlier that we would discuss the schedule some more. What should we talk about first?" I asked as I looked at the stack of items to retrieve the planner.

"Why don't we start with tomorrow's schedule?"

I flipped to June 3, 2010 and looked down. First on the schedule was 9:00am: Shopping for new clothes with a personal shopper.

"I am supposed to go shopping at 9 in the morning for new clothes. What does that have to do with having the procedure done?"

"As we just discussed, you are going to need new bras that will fit your new size. The sooner you get them the sooner you can get started on the 'research'. Plus, there are some other items you will need for over the next few weeks in your new size, like clothing appropriate for working in the office, and the hospital and along with some outings that are scheduled. You will need to look at your closet tonight and make a list of what you have and what you need."

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I am not a really big shopper and really don't have the funds to spare for a whole new wardrobe."

"Well, that is what the personal shopper is for. She will be there to help you figure out what fits both your body and your budget and she may even have some sample items that may fit you."

"You're really serious about this personal shopper? Who does that kind of thing and how much does a personal shopper cost?"

"She is someone close to me that insists on volunteering her services. She will be personally offended if you do not except her advice and gifts. Trust me; I have learned just to go with whatever she says."

"You will notice that you need to be done with the shopping trip and meet me back here by 4:30. I hope that won't be a problem."

"I believe seven and a half hours of shopping is way beyond what is needed."

"We'll see about that. Just remember to wear comfortable shoes."

I shook my head, trying hard to imagine how anyone could shop an entire day away. I looked down and saw the 4:30 appointment with Dr. Cullen had noted in the appointment book.

"I'll be sure to meet you here at 4:30. What are we doing then?"

"I'll be finished up with all my appointments by then, so I wanted to sit down and talk to you about how your first day went. I want us to establish open communication from day one. This arrangement will only work if we can discuss everything that happens freely. Don't you agree?"

_Discuss everything, if only you knew where my thoughts stayed when I am around you._ "I will do my best to be honest with you. But right now I am having difficulty processing all this. This meeting has taken on an unexpected turn and I need some time to absorb it all."

Dr. Cullen stood from his chair and walked around the desk. He lifted all the items from the chair and placed them back in the box before sitting down next to me. He turned towards me, reached out, and took my hands in his before he began speaking.

"I understand. I spent quite a lot of time last night trying to find the best way to approach your request. Normally, I would just refer a patient to another doctor, but I am not willing to do that with you. I agree with Alice that I am perfect for you. I hope that you can see that too. I will not let anyone hurt you. That not only includes me but also yourself."

His words seemed so personal and loving. I was once again reminded of my crazy daydream and dreams from the previous day. _If only this were true love, love like Darcy and Elizabeth, Westley and Buttercup, the love found only in fictional stories._

"Can you give me a little time to think about all this before I agree? I am not sure if I can handle everything you have requested. Plus, why would you want me around so much? Won't I just be in your way?"

"Ms. Swan, I wouldn't have asked you if I thought you would be in the way. I enjoy your company and find you quite refreshing. You are unlike anyone I have ever met before. I believe that I will enjoy this time more than you could ever imagine."

_Probably not more than I will enjoy this time, especially after I look at that Erotica book. _"I wouldn't count on that Dr. Cullen. I am sure by the end of this arrangement you will be happy to get rid of me. Is it OK if I call or text you later tonight and let you know what I decide?"

"Why can't you just agree now? What are you scared of?"

_That I could fall for you._ "I thought this was supposed to be a compromise you were proposing. Shouldn't you give me time to come up with some reply?"

"Ms. Swan, the compromise is that I will perform the procedure for you. You either take what I have proposed or leave it." He stated flatly, but increased his grip on my hands as if trying to prevent me from actually leaving. Not that I had any intention of doing so any time soon.

"So, my first duty as your research assistant will be to go shopping and then meet you here tomorrow afternoon. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that about sums up the first twenty four hours, but remember I need you to go over all the legal documents and review the schedule. We can talk further about all that tomorrow. You will see that I included the times that I will be at the hospital. You can't be there for all the procedures but you can for some. We can also talk about the times you may want to be there when I am on call."

"So, tonight I choose a size, review my schedule to see what you have planned for me and take inventory of my closet." He nodded in agreement. "Where do I meet the personal shopper tomorrow?"

"She'll be at your place in the morning. I think she mentioned something about bringing you breakfast and coffee too to compensate for the early hour."

"How does she know where I live?"

"Rose told me that you lived in her old apartment, is that right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the connection. I still want to read over everything and get back to you later tonight. But I am leaning towards agreeing, so just let her know to show up in the morning and that I like a lot of ½ and ½ with a little sugar in my coffee."

He smiled that beautiful lopsided grin at me before standing up and pulling on my hands. I stood up with him. He stepped forward and let go of my left hand before bringing his right hand to my face.

"I promise that you won't regret this Ms. Swan. There is so much that we each need to learn about each other. I will try and make this as educational an experience as possible."

With his hand on my face and my eyes locked in his stare, there was only one educational experience I wanted at that moment, _and it involved him and me naked on top of his desk_. And I am certain that he would make a great teacher.

"I believe you Dr. Cullen, but what about Lauren and Alice. They both know that I did not come here to be your research assistant."

"Lauren does not know the reason for your visit yesterday as your chart was unclear. Only Alice knows the true reason you came here and she is the one who helped me put together this agreement. As I said earlier, she is insisting on you attending her engagement party on the 19th. So I don't see any further problems, other than how we address each other, that is."

"Do you want me to call you something other than Dr. Cullen?"

"Well, in front of patients and colleagues, it should probably remain Dr. Cullen. However, when we are alone or outside of work, I request that you call me Edward. Dr. Cullen sounds so formal and I would really like for us to be friends."

"Edward," I said as I looked into his eyes and squeezed his left hand. He cupped my cheek before running his fingers down my jaw leaving that same fiery trail as yesterday. "And please just call me Bella. Since I am dressed today and not technically your patient now, it should be all right." I joked.

He let out a groan, before closing his eyes and stepping away from me. "Bella, it is then. I like how that sounds."

"Me too," _especially coming from your mouth._ I suddenly felt the need to leave before I got drawn anymore into the spell he seems to have over me.

I took a step away from _Edward_, let go of his hand, and picked up the box of supplies. I wanted to occupy my hands before I did anything stupid and embarrassing.

"Well then, Edward, I will call or text you later on tonight with my final decision. I really need to go though before it gets any later. It looks like I have a busy night ahead of me."

He stepped closer and reached out and lightly touched my right arm. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Bella. Enjoy the material and remember to take good notes. I am sure we will have many interesting conversations on all that you discover."

_I'd say it will be interesting; erotic, breast stimulation, naked women pictures, and fake breasts! _"Yes, you did provide me with a good start to the research. I might just concentrate on the schedule for now though. It looks like that will affect my day tomorrow the most."

"Plus, don't forget you need to decide on a size. I look forward to hearing from you and seeing you tomorrow. "

I stepped back from his touch and began walking to the door, but suddenly felt his hand on my lower back guiding me out. The feel of his fingertips on me even though my clothes made my breath catch. I turned my head to see him smiling back at me.

"By the way Bella, how are you getting home?"

"I am walking. It's only a few blocks and will help me clear my head and give me time to gather my thoughts." I replied.

"I am just heading out to the hospital to check on a few patients and I would be happy to give you a ride home."

"No, that's ok really. I need the time tonight to think about this whole proposal of yours. I may take you up on the offer next time though."

"I'm counting on it." He replied as he pressed his hand further into my lower back and walked me to the front door. "It is safer to leave out the front if you insist on walking."

"Thank you though Edward. Have a great night." I said as I walked out and headed home with my box of supplies.

I got back to my apartment and was in a complete daze. I wasn't sure what had just occurred or why, but I couldn't resist him. I just hoped I could behave myself around him. He elicited such electrifying responses from my body.

I decided to take a look at the planner and get to bed early, as it seemed I would have a long day of shopping with a complete stranger tomorrow.

I opened up and discovered that after tomorrow; almost every day was filled with time spent with Dr. Cullen. His hospital and private practice times were highlighted, as well as the augmentation that he had mentioned that I would observe.

I skipped over the weekends and concentrated on each week day: Friday morning at the office; followed by two procedures in the afternoon at the hospital. He was on call Friday night at the hospital. I would need to decide if I wanted to stay with him that night or not. Monday morning was free for him, but he had scheduled an appointment for me with Emmett at his gym. Then on Tuesday morning I was scheduled at the day spa.

I slammed the planner closed. I couldn't look at it right now. I needed to rest or watch some mind numbing television, something unromantic, so I could stop all my thoughts from driving me crazy. It was Wednesday evening so I decided to watch the comedies on ABC. _Modern Family _and _Cougar Town_ could always make me laugh.

I made myself a snack and sat down to watch the programs. Just as they began, I typed out a text to Edward. I didn't think that I could handle his voice right now.

**'E – Tell the personal shopper, I will be ready at 9am and to not forget my coffee. –B'**

A minute later I had his reply.

**'B – I am smiling at your implied agreement. Get plenty of rest and don't forget to wear comfortable shoes. –E'**

_Plenty of rest?_

**'E – Thanks for the advice. I will see you after the day of torture. -B'**

**'B – Don't let her hear you call it torture. Enjoy yourself. Dinner after? –E'**

_Dinner? Would I have an appetite for anything other than him?_

** 'E – Sure, as long as I am not too wiped out. –B'**

**'B – In that case, I will make sure she isn't too rough on you. Goodnight. – E'**

**'E – You too. –B' **_Have sweet dreams. I know I will._

I settled down into the couch and covered up with a blanket and watched the shows and relaxed at the banter of the onscreen comedies.

I awoke to the sound of my phone alerting me of a new message. When I looked around I saw that the sun was up. I realize that I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night.

I checked my phone and saw there was a message from Jake. I would reply later because it was already 7:45 and I needed to be ready for my shopping trip.

As I showered and got ready for my day, I was amazed at my night before. I had slept for almost ten hours and don't remember dreaming at all.

I dried my hair and smoothed it out. I decided to just leave it down for now. I put on a pair of khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Edward stressed that I needed to wear comfortable shoes, so I put on my tennis shoes **and **walked out to the living room.

I opened the box and pulled out the boxes of breast enhancers. They came in three sizes: medium, large, and extra large. After being a barely A cup, I didn't even consider the extra large size, that would be too much of a change. I wanted to be at least a large B cup though. According to the boxes, the medium size would only increase my size a ½ to one cup size. That would make me become an A or barely B and I didn't think that was enough, so I chose the large breast enhancers which would put me at about a B to a small C cup size.

I placed the large enhancers in my purse but added the medium ones just in case I felt too uncomfortable with the larger size.

I picked up the planner again just as there was a knock at the door. I remembered that I hadn't even looked at my clothes to determine what I needed to buy. I hoped that she was willing to help with this also.

I walked to the door and opened it with a smile that quickly faded. I stood there and realized that today was going to be torture in more ways than one. I was going to have to shop for seven hours with Edward's fiancée.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and let me know. All reviewers will get an EPOV for part of this chapter.**

**Don't worry about poor Bella. She will find out in just a few minutes whom she is really spending the day with. It's not all her fault that she wasn't properly introduced.**

**What I read last night:**

_The Mail Order Bride _by Lady Gwynedd (Edward is a 30 year old bachelor rancher. Bella is a 25 year old 'spinster.' They correspond and agree to meet. Instant chemistry leads to marriage and sweet life on the ranch in the 1880s.)


End file.
